Now That Its Over
by Lymrix
Summary: Harry/Hermione. Fluff infestation inbound. Also mild Ron bashing, cause yeah. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Start of Summer

It was about two weeks into summer vacation. Normally, Hermione Granger hated the summer, but this year she was excited to be home. The fresh out of Hogwarts, nineteen year old woman, was finally getting the chance to spend a completely normal and carefree summer with her parents. Everyone knew that Hermione had seen very little of her parents since she started her time at Hogwarts. She wanted, more than anything, to make up for the lack of time they had spent together. She had spent so much time helping Harry and Ron that she put her parents on the backburner. Hermione scoffed at the though.

It had been nearly ten months since she had spoken to Ron. About a week into their "relationship" she had caught Ron snogging, with who else? Lavender Brown. Hermione was angered by Rons actions, but had elected to just give him the silent treatment for the rest of her life. Harry on the other hand, had shocked Hermione. The second Harry found out what Ron did, he told the git off.

The thought made Hermione smile. She never thought Harry would take her side over Rons, but when he did, it was one of the best feelings she had ever had.

What made Hermione even happier, was the fact that Harry had chosen to join her in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This had caught Hermione off guard. She had assumed that he would go into the auror program and get a start on his future career. That is, until she had spoken to him about his future plans.

"Its just I've spent my whole life fighting off dark wizards Mione'. I just dont want to put myself in constant danger anymore. I want an easygoing, happy life."

Hermione had smiled at that. If anyone deserved a quiet, happy life, it was Harry.

"So, what do you plan on doing then?" She had turned to see a bright smile on Harrys face.

"Well, I've been thinking alot about that and I've decided that I want to teach, here at Hogwarts."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She knew Harry was a great teacher. During the short time of the D.A., he had taught all of them so much, but the fact that he actually wanted to spend his life doing this, well that made Hermione smile.

"I think you'll be wonderful at it Harry."

She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of clawing at the window. Hermione looked up to see the very familer, snowy white owl, that she had seen so much of.

Though it had been only two weeks since they had last seen eachother, Harry and Hermione had been in constant contact. Most of their letters were talking about Hermiones time with her parents, Harrys summer adventures or their next year at Hogwarts.

They had both been offered apprenticeships under Hogwarts professors. Hermione would be learing under Proffessor McGonagall and Harry under Professor Lupin, returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts once again.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the window to let Hedwig in. As soon as the window was opened, Hedwig flew onto Hermiones shoulder and greeted her with a loud hoot. Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"I've missed you too girl."

She untied the letter off of the owls foot and brushed against the side of her beak. Harry had often told her that Hedwigs favorite spot to be pet was along her beak.

The owl hooted again and with one last nip of Hermiones flew to the window sill, to await further instruction.

Hermione opened the letter and began reading;

_Dear Hermione,_

_Lupin wrote me today. He gave me a list of books and things I'll be needing for the year. He also mentioned that Mcgonagall should be sending yours very soon. Let me known when you get it and we'll go to Diagon Alley together. Should be fun right? We can make a day out of it._

_Anways, everything around Grimmaulds been uneventful. Other than the remodeling I mean. I've been enjoying myself quite a bit. Who would of thought remodeling a house could bring someone so much enjoyment? I think i have a knack for it. I cant wait for you to see it._

_Also, guess what? Dracos going to be apprenticing under Snape this year. Weird right? We've been speaking to eachother alot recently. I'm glad you told me to give him another chance Mione'. Hes really becoming one of my best friends. Though he still has his quirks, I guess those wont ever change._

_Anyways, I hope you have a good day. How have your parents been? Are you enjoying your time with them? _

_Well, make sure you write me back as soon as possible. I cant wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione finished reading the letter with a pink tinge on her face. She couldn;t wait to see him again either. She was brought from her thoughts by a hoot from Hedwig.

"Just give me a second to write him back. Okay, girl?"

She took Hedwigs nod and wing flap as confirmation and began writing;

_Dear Harry,_

_Everythings been fantastic around here. Mum and Dad have been great. I still cant belive that they aren't mad at me for erasing their memories but I guess thats just one of the things that make them such great parents. They took me to see Shakespeare last night and it was wonderful. The theatre was amazing and the play was fantastic. It was such a magical night._

_Professor Mcgonagalls going to be sending my list? Do you know when? How much is on it? Do you think it covers advanced spells for my mastery? Oh.. I'm sorry. You know how I get. I'm just so excited._

_How are Lupin and Tonks? Have you been seeing much of them lately? How about baby Teddy? Its been a while since I've last seen him. Hes probably grown so much._

_As for you and Draco, I'm glad. I know how much you two seemed to get along during are seventh year. Snape for thatmatter too. Its nice that you two have come to terms with your differences. Mostly atleast._

_I'd love to go with you to Diagon Alley. Spending the day with you would be fantastic aswell. I do want you to come over for dinner with my parents at somepoint during the summer. Mum really wants to get to know you better and daddy too. _

_Its good to see you're enoying remodeling Grimmauld place. I'm so excited to see what you've done to it! I bet Sirius would love that you're making it your home._

_Anyways, Hedwigs waiting for this letter so I'll finish it up. I cant wait to see you again Harry. I'm so excited to be going back to Hogwarts and starting my future career._

_All my love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione read over her letter, finding that she was quite please with what she had written. The folded the letter and grabbed the ribbon that had been tied to Hedwigs letter. She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a tiny box. She opened the box and pulled out a small owl treat. Walking over to Hedwig, Hermione handed Hedwig the treat, much to her enjoyment, and wrapped the ltter around her leg. After her treat was eaten, Hedwig gave Hermione one last hoot and was out of the window, back to Grimmauld.

Just as Hedwig had flown out of her window, Hermione heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she called out.

The door opened to reveal Hermiones mother and father.

"Hermione dear," her mother started, a smile on her face. "Ready for our walk?"

Hermione returned her smile. "Of course mum. Lets go."

The three headed out, ready to spend much deserved family time and get their morning walk off to a good start.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter dropped the paint brush that he had been using for the last hour. He looked around the room and was proud of what he had accomplished. He had started on his living room today, deciding on a gray trim with dark blue walls.

Sure, he could of knocked this out of the way easily with magic, but he loved the feel of manual labor. The fact that he had accomplished this all ,with his bare hands, well that was a great feeling.

Just then, Harry had heard a loud knock at his door. He sighed, wiped his hands with a cloth he had nearby and headed for the door.

"I'm coming." he shouted as he made his way closer. He opened the door to reveal three people. A small baby, about one years old now, a slightly short pink haired woman, and the man who had become the closest thing to a father he had.

"Remus, Tonks ,Teddy. Come in!" he said with a smile. "What brings you guys by?"

Remus and Tonks smiled, stepping through the doorway. "Nothing cub. Just wanted to pay you a visit. Its been a while."

Harry rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "Its been two day."

"Much to long to be out of the presence of the Man-Who-Won. We just couldn't bare it any longer." Tonks said,sarcasm all over her voice. The three shared a laugh until Teddy caught their attention.

Teddy gargled in delight and swung his arms, signaling he wanted to be held by Harry. Harry grabbed him, messed the hair on his head, as he normally did with Teddy and led the four of them to the kitchen.

"Its nice to see you." Harry started, "I love having you three over. Makes this place feel homier."

Tonks and Remus smiled fondly at Harry as they sat around his table. Harry followed suit, resting Teddy on his knee.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Sandwitches?" Harry asked.

"Tea would be wonderful." Replied Remus.

Harry stood up and handed Teddy back to Tonks. Teddy groaned and caused everyone to laugh again. Harry made his around the kitchen and started preparing the tea.

"So, Harry, hear from Hermione yet?" Lupin asked. He and Tonks shared a knowing smile. Harry had his back turned to them, so he missed the show.

"Not yet." He replied, "Its only been a few hours since Headwig headed out. Actually, she should be back sometimes soon."

They chatted back a forth for a while. Harry had Teddy giggling out of control, as he normally did when they were together. After a couple of hours of talking, rehashing of Harrys final school year at Hogwarts and thoughts on his apprenticeship year, it was time for the Lupins to head home.

"Well, cub. Until next time."

Harry waved as the three vanished with a small pop. Harry turned, a small smile on his face, to finish up his living room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and her parents entered the house after their walk. They had spent the morning walking around the park, talking. She had so much to tell her parents, she wanted them to know everything and they wanted to know everything about their daughter.

"Well, that was quite enjoyable. I think I'll head up and shower." Hermiones dad said.

"Okay daddy." Hermione kissed her fathers cheek and headed to the kitchen, with her mother.

Hermiones mum walked over to the fridge and fixed them each a cup of lemonade. She walked over to the table and sat the drink infront of her daughter.

"Thanks mum." she said, then took a sip from the cup. "Thats delicious."

Her mum smiled. "I'm just glad we're all together again honey."

Hermiones smile faded as she saw tears form in her mums eyes. She knew it washard on her mum and dad, it was hard on her too, but still, deep down, she would never regret what she did. She had to keep them safe.

"Mum i'm so-" she started but was cut off.

"I know honey. You did what you had to to save us. We love that you did that for us sweatheart. We're just sad we missed so much of your life."

"We can make it up know though." Hermione replied.

Her mum smiled, stood, and hugged her daughter. "We'll make the most of it. Thats for sure."

She returned to her seat and the two of them chatted amongst themselves.

"So, tell me about you and Harry?" Hermione blushed. Was she that obvious?

"Theres not much to tell mom. We're just friends."

Hermiones mum laughed. "You might just be friends now darling, but you love the boy. Don't you."

Hermione lowered her face, looking down at the table. "I do mum. I've been in love with Harry for a while now, its just.. I don't want to ruin our friendship. That would hurt to much.

"I understand dear. I do, but sometimes in life you have to take risks. Remember that. Harry would be a fool not to want you. You're smart, wonderful to be around and you;re absolutely gorgeous." Her mum replied.

Hermione smiled at her mum. She had missed having her advice but it was nice to see, that after everything, she was still there for her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had just sat down to enjoy his dinner. He had fixed himself a turkey sandwich with a nice glass of pumpkin juice, when he was brought to a sound at his window. He stood up and opened the window to reveal Hedwig, with Hermiones letter around her leg.

Het patted the owl, and took the letter, begining to read.

He read through the letter, the smile on his face not once leaving. He was allready planing their day together in his head. He just wanted to see her.

Harry had been having strong feelings towards Hermione for a while now. The day he had found out Ron had cheated on her, he was livid. Harry had always wanted Hermione, but figured she was in love with Ron. So, not wanting to ruin the friendship the three shared, Harry just sat back and let nature take its course. Why Ron would cheat on Hermione was beyond Harry. In his eyes, she was the perfect woman. Beautiful, smart, fun to be around, just an overall delight.

He wished with every fiber of his being that she would eventually feel this way towards him, but in the end, he just wanted to make sure they were friends forever.

Harry sighed and returned to his food.

"I have it bad girl." Harry said, "I want her so much. It hurts."

Hedwig flew over to Harry, lande on his shoulder and gave a comforting hoot.

"I wish it was that easy girl." Harry replied.

He gave Hedwig the last piece of his sandwitch, cleaned up his mess and headed up to bed. The last thought of the night, was of Hermione and how much he was looking forward to their day together.


	2. Conversations & Realizations

The next morning saw Hermione and her parents eating a nice breakfast after their usual walk. The usual morning chit chat filled hte room. Hermione loved this feeling more than anything. Being surrounded by people who love and cherished you, its was amazing for her.

Sure, she had always felt wanted and even loved in a sense by Harry, but the memories she had of Ron made her cringe. Looking back at all the times he had insulted her, she had no idea why she put up with him for so long. She had done her best to help him whenever he needed. Sure somtimes she was a little pushy, she would admit that, but why he would go that far to hurt her was beyond her.

She pushed the thought from her mind and continued chatting with her parents. After a few moments, their attention was drawn by an owl swooping in, dropping a letter neatly infront r

"Oh my gosh! Its my letter from Professor Mcgonagall!"

Hermione opened the letter and began to quickly read through it. She skimmed over the list, quite happy with what Mcgonagall had come up with.

"I'm going to be learning so much! I can't wait to tell Harry!"

Before her parents could questio nher, Hermione had ran upstairs, allready thinking of what to write in her letter.

Her parents shared a knowing smile, as the two stared lovingly at eachother, drinking their morning cofee.

Meanwhile, up in Hermiones room, she had begun writing letter when she noticed Hedwig had just landed on her window sill.

"Oh, Hedwig! Wonderful timing." She walked over to the owl, noticed she had a letter attached, and grabbed it.

She opened the note, and began reading.

_Hermione,_

_Mcgonagall wrote me this morning saying that she had sent you your list. Would tomorrow be too soon for you? I know you're probably uncontrolably excited about it, so I figured sooner would be better than latter. Plus, I miss seeing you everday Mione'._

_Anyways, send Hedwig back with a response. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hermione smiled at the letter. Had he really missed her that much in so little time? Wasting not one second longer, Hermione quickly jotted her reply.

_Harry,_

_Tomorrow sounds wonderful! I can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to Hedwig, and within seconds, the owl was off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Number twelve Grimmauld place was lively today. For only having two people inside of it, it was quite noisy.

Harry and Draco, who had only been friends for about a year now, were chatting in Harrys living room. After his painting the day before, he had used magic to quickly clean up the mess. Sure, painting and remodeling were funner without magic, but cleaning? That was bloody boring.

"So, whats her name Draco?" Harry asked, causing Draco to smirk.

He had began seeing a girl about five months ago. He had yet to tell Harry who she was, but as for her name, he barely spared any detail.

"Where would the fun be if I told you that? Having you constantly make horrid guesses is one of the few things that bring me laughter." Draco sneered and the two began laughing, again.

"Fine. How are things though? Everything going good with the two of you?" Harry asked.

"Quite well actually. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I think she might be the one."

Harry faked shock. "Are you telling me that, Draco Malfoy, the self proclaimed sex god of Slytherin, Adonis of Hogwarts, might actually be ready to settle down? And at such a young age?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whats the point of sleeping around your whole life when you;ve allready met the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Also, I wasn't self proclaimed. You can ask any girl in Slytherin about that one!"

They shared another laugh, until Harry broke it. "Well, I'm Happy for you. I hope I get to meet her soon."

"I'm sure you will." Draco replied "So, hows it going with you and Granger?"

Oddly enough, during their time over the last year at Hogwarts, Harry had told Draco about his feelings towards Hermione. This was a big deal for Harry, Draco was the first person he ever shared that with. He hadn't even talked to Lupin about it.

Though, when Harry had told Draco, he was anything but surprised. He had said it was obvious to everyone. Except of course, Hermione.

"Eh, we're going to spend a day together soon. I sent Hedwig off this morning to ask if tomorrow was fine with her. She also said she wanted me to have dinner with her parents, but thats not offical yet."

"She wants you to have dinner with her parents?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Whys that heard to believe?"

"Its not. Anyways, I should get going. I have a date to get ready for. I'll see you soon."

A confussed Harry stood up and lead Draco to the door. "Seeya soon Draco."

With one last wave, Draco was off. Harry turned, and headed back into his home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, Harry was relaxing on his sofa, reading a book that Lupin had recently giving him. It wasn't part of the list he needed for his following year, but it listed quite a few spells that would be on his masterys test, when the time came.

He was so deep in concetration that he failed to notice the snowy white owl infront of him. After a moment of sitting their, looking at her owner, Hedwig let out a loud hoot to grab his attention.

Harry, slightly shocked, looked up to his owl. "Oh, hey girl. Is that from Hermione?"

Harry quickly grabbed the note from Hedwigs leg and began reading.

"Great! She says we can go tomorrow girl. Isn't that great?"

Hedwig hooted back a response, causing Harry to chuckle.

Harry plopped back onto his sofa and attempted to begin reading again. However, all he could think about, was spending the day to come with Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a while since Hermione had gone up to her room, and her mother was getting a little worried. She made her way up to her daughters room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Answered Hermione.

Her mum opened the door and walked in. "Everything okay hun?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah mum. Everythings fine. I've just been thinking."

She made her way closer to Hermiones bed, sitting down next to her daughter.

"Whats on your mind?"

Hermione blushed at this. Should she tell her mum? She had never really told anyone how she felt, but if anyone would understand, it would be her mum.

"Well," she started "I've never told anyone this but.."

She sighed, losing herself in thought. Her mum sat theur, a smile on her face.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, right. I'm in love with Harry."

Her mother chuckled. "Is that all dear?"

Hermione looked at her mum, her mouth open. "Is that all? Mum, I've never told anyone that before. I've never felt that way towards someone either."

"Dear, it was quite obvious, thats all. The one thing you always managed to tell us about Hogwarts, was Harry. Hes been there with you, and you with him, through so much of your life. Its only natural that you;ve developed strong feelings for him."

"But mum," Hermione groaned, causing her mum to chuckle once again. Sure Hermione might be nineteen, but she still had some of the stubborness she had when she was younger.

"i want to tell him, more than anything, I'm just scared."

"Scared that you'll lose him? That he wont fill the same for you?" at Hermiones nod, she continued. "Hermione, after all you two have been through, I highl doubt Harry would stop being your friend. Even if you two were to date, and have that relationship fall a part, from what you;ve told me about him, I feel like your friendship would stay together."

Hermione pondered this for a while. Maybe she was right? Past relationships hadn't broken their friendship. Harrys past relationships, and Even the Ron situation. Harry had took up for her, afterall. Maybe their friendship was truely unbreakable?

And whos to say that Hermione telling Harry wouldn't work out. After all, whats life without a few risks.

"Besides," her mum said "He would be a fool to not feel the same about you and by what you;ve told your father and I, Harry is no fool."

Hermione smiled. "Would it be okay if I invited him to dinner sometime soon? I would love for you and dad to get to know him better.

Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter. "Of course. Your father and I have been looking for a chance to get to know the man whos had our daughter so smitten for the past seven years."

The two women shared a chuckle. They spent the next few hours talking. About boys, girly things and the works. Hermione finally had a chance to be a normal girl with her mother, and she loved every second of it.


	3. A Day Together

The next morning came very slowly for Haryy. He had barely managed to get any sleep the night before, but he was just fine with it. He had been constantly thinking about Hermione since his chat with Draco. As if, he hadn't thought about her constantly before.

Harry made his way out of bed. The large smile he had wore to bed the night before, still plastered on his face. He was finally going to spend the day with Hermione. Sure, it had only been about two weeks since they had last seen eachother in person and sure, they had just made the plans. But, nonetheless, Harry was very excited about the day ahead.

What he and Draco had spoke about, really made him think. Maybe it was time he told Hermione how he felt? Remus had always told him that some things in life were worth the risk. Killing Voldemort was worth the risk, helping Sirius escape was worth the risk and Harry knew that deep down, telling Hermione would be worth the Risk.

Letting out a sigh,he stretched his arms and legs, headed to his closet, picked out his clothes for the day, and made his way to the shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione had had a very similar night. Her mind had been in overdrive all night. Well, in all honesty that wasn't really anything new for Hermione. She prided herself on thinking out every situation the best she could. From most experiences in her life, that allways tended to work out for the best.

She, like Harry, had been thinking over a conversation she had the day before. She and her mother had stayed up pretty late discussing things along that nature. For the first time in her life, she had admitted to someone how long she had been in love with Harry.

She had to admit though, it felt amazing to get it off of her chest. All those years she struggled to make any female friends, when all along she had the best one she could as for right at home.

Hermione had just finished getting dressed. She had settled on a nice white blouse with a pair of her favorite jeans. She checked herself in the mirror, please with how she looked and headed down stairs.

She made her way into the kitchen and fixed her a glass of orange juice. She moved over and sat down at the table.

It was fairly early in the morning, about Seven A.M. and her parents were still asleep. This was one of the days where they didn't have to go into the practice until noon, so they used it as a chance to catch up on missed sleep.

She sat their alone for a while. Pondering things and the day in her head. After a few moments she was drawn from her thoughts by a cough.

She looked up and noticed her mother, standing in the doorway.

"I thought you and dad were sleeping in today mum?"

Her mother chuckled, "I actually managed to get enough sleep sweetheart. Plus, I wanted to see you before you left."

Hermione smiled as her mum sat down next to her.

"Nervous?"

Hermione nodded, "A little. More excited though, to be honest."

The two sat there and talked for a few minutes. After a little while, they were brought from their talk by a knock at the door.

Hermione shot up from her chair and made her way to the door. Her mother chuckled and followed her daughter.

She opened the door to reveal a smiling Harry standing there.

Hermione instantly pulled Harry into a hug.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "How have you been?"

Harry gave her his lopsided grin, "Great. How about you?"

Hermione was about to answer, until her mother walked behind her.

"Oh, Harry this is my mother. Mum this is Harry."

"Its nice to see you Mrs. Granger. Its been quite a while hasn't it?" Harry said.

"Jane please Harry. And yes, it has been quite a while." she said, pulling him into a hug of her own. "Its wonderful to see you again."

Harry blushed as they pulled apart.

"Well, shall we be going Harry?"

At Harrys nod, the bid Jane farewell and the two were gone with a pop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

A few seconds later, the two appeared right infront of the leaky cauldron, on the magical side. Harry looked at Hermione, a bright smile on each of their faces.

"So, what first Mione'?" He asked, though he allready knew her answer.

Hermione smirked at him. "Well, seeing as our list is majorly books, I think Flourish and Blotts would be our best bet."

Harry chuckled, "Okay. But lets not spend our entire day in there?"

Hermione faked shock, "Of course not Harry! I would never."

The two shared a laugh and made their way to the bookstore.

Once they made it into the store, they were greeted by the clerk. They both waved at the ederly woman and made their way towards the shelves.

"Where do you think most of these books would be?" asked Harry.

"Well, seeing as most of the books are for advanced or mastery spells, I think the advance section would be our best bet.

Hermione walked over towards the back of the store. Most of the books there looked fairly old. Large, thick tomes with mild dust forming around the spine, covered all of the shelves.

"Allrighty. Here we are. So, what do you need first Harry?"

Harry looked over the list and read the first title on it. "_Evolution of Spells; Revised By: Desmond Walsh_."

"Really?" Hermione questioned. "I need that one too."

She walked over to the correct isle. She skimmed each shelf, looking for the book they needed. After a few minutes of looking, and a little sidetracking on Hermiones part, they both found a copy of what they needed.

The two went about the rest of their list. Hermione leading Harry to what he needed, while still managing to find what was on her list.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took them nearly three hours to find all the books they needed, and of course, a few extra for Hermione. Their lists weren't that big, each list had about twelve titles on them, but Flourish and Blotts had always been a very unorganized store.

"I just don't understand how a book store can be so unorganzied." Hermione ranted "I mean even the poor old lady working there could barely manage her way around the store. If I owned it, everything would be easy to find. Most muggle book stores have computers that help you easily locate books! Why can't the magic world be that up to date?"

Harry laughed at her rant. This was one of the things he loved most about Hermione. The fact that she became so passionate about a topic, well its what made her her. He thought back to the time they were at Hogwarts. She had always been like that with everything she set her mind too. The fact that Ron, had allways been there to stomp on her everytime she got over zealous about anything she put her mind too, well now that made Harry cringe.

Not sticking up for Hermione more was one of the things he regretted the most in life. Why did he have to take Rons side all those time? The things Hermione had given up for Harry over the years should of easily put her first on his list. He should of been there for her, as she was him all those times.

"I just don't understand it!" Hermione said, looking over to Harry. "Everything alright Harry? You look lost in thought?"

Harry sighed, and gave Hermione a weak smile. "I was just thinking about our time at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Hermione replied simply.

"Its just, I wasn't always the best friend to you Hermione. It eats at me everyday. You gave up so much to help me, but I never did the same for you.`"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry took a couple more steps in front of her, finally noticing she had stopped. She looked at Harry, a soft smile on her face.

"I appreciate that Harry, I really do, but in all Honesty, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do Mione'. All those times you and Ron faught and I never took up for you. The times you were picked on or just made fun of. I'm just sorry."

Hermione placed her bag on the ground and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Harry its alright. You were there for me more times than I can count. Don;t beat yourself up over the past. We made it through all these years, and we;re still best friends. I think that prooves how much we look out for eachother."

Harry pulled away, and smile at Hermione. "Thanks Mione. You're the best friend I'll ever have."

Hermione picked up her bag, as the two headed to a small cafe in Diagon Alley and a much needed bite to eat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Right over here please." The two were lead to a table towards the back of the cafe. The waitress had looked very famillier to Harry. She had hazel eyes, long blonde hair and was very tall.

"What can I get for you too?"

They both looked over the menu,

"I'll have the Garden salad, with chicken and Parmesan cheese added on to it. Vinaigrette dressing on the side and to drink, I'll take a glass of Pumpkin juice."

"Very nice choice," the waitress replied,writing down her order "And for you sir?"

"I'll have the turkey club, with pepper jack cheese. A bowl of french onion soup and a nice glass of pumpkin juice as well."

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

After she walked away, Harry question Hermione.

"Mione'? Does she look familier to you?"

Hermione chuckled at Harry, "Yes, Harry. Her name is Valerie Rose. She was two years ahead of us, in Ravenclaw."

"Oh," He replied. "I knew that."

The two shared a small chuckled. After a few minutes the waitress returned to their table with their food and drinks.

The two began eating and talking. Most of the conversation was about their upcoming year. The excitement they both shared was insurmountable. They would finally be taking their first step, into their future.

The two finished their meal, but decided to sit a little longer and talk. Neither of them wanting to part ways with so much of the day left.

"Hermione?" Harry said, nervousness in his voice. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything." She replied simply, curiousity written all over her face.

"Well, how do I say this? We've known eachother for a while now. Two people who've been friends that long are bound to share some kind of stronger connection."

Hermione nodded, listening intently, hanging on to his every word.

"Its just that.. Hermione I'm in l-" Harry cut of his sentence. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell slightly open.

"What Harry?" Hermione said, worry etched in her voice.

Harry lifted his arm, and shakily pointed table, a few rows away from them.

Hermione turned around and instantly understood Harrys shock. Sitting there, a few tables away from them, holding hands and talking amongst themselves were Dracon Malfoy, and who Harry assumed to be his mystery girl.

"Dracos dating Ginny?" They said in unison. The shock, obvious on their faces.


	4. Drawing Closer

The two of them sat there, unable to actually wrap their heads around what they were looking at. Hermione was the first to turn away from the couple. She looked back at Harry, the confussed expression on her face not diminishing.

"Draco and Ginny? How? When?" She questioned.

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea.."

Hermione frowned. Why was Harry acting like this? Was it possible he still had feelings for Ginnt.

"Harry," started Hermione "Are you okay?"

He gave off a light nod. "I really am. Its just that its odd you know?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Do you still have feelings for Ginny, Harry?" She asked, instantly regretting it in fear that he did.

To her surprise however, Harry just laughed.

_~Flashback~_

_It was about, two days after the fall of Voldemort. Harry was sitting near the fire in the gryffindor common room, just pondering what had happened over the past few days. It was still a shock to him. He had actually won! He was going to get the chance to live his life the way he wanted. No longer in constant fear of an evil madman trying to constantly end his life._

_He let out a sigh. The number of people lost in the final battle, hadn't been nearly as close as to what people assumed would happen. They did lose a few good people, but in the end, they all belived that they had come out in pretty decent shape. _

_Only three students from Hogwarts had died, a couple of fourth years and a sixth year harry didn't now. The order had suffered minor injuries, but no deaths in their ranks._

_As Harry sat there, his concentration was broken by a red headed girl sitting down next to him._

_"Hi." she said, in a slightly shy voice. "Are you okay?"_

_He gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Pretty great actually."_

_They sat there for a second in an awkward silence. After a minute or two, Ginny spoke up._

_"Harry?" when he looked at her, she continued. "Can you be honest with me?"_

_"Of course." He replied without hesitation._

_"Theres no chance of us getting back together, is there?"_

_He let out a sigh, giving her a sad look. "Honestly, I don't think so. I'm sorry Ginny."_

_She looked down at het feet. She expected this. Oddly enough, she felt more okay with it then she thought she would._

_"Ginny? Please don't be mad. I do care for you. A lot actually, but in a more sisterly way. I'm sor-"_

_She cut him off with a laguh. "Harry its okay. I honestly feel the same. You've been like a brother to me for so many years, aslong as your in my life in one way, I'm okay with that."_

_Harry gave her his signature lopsided grin. "So, still friends?"_

_"Forever." she replied, simply._

"Honestly Mione', you know how that ended. What me and Ginny shared was nothing more than a little crush I had on my friends sister."

Hermione let out a sigh and smiled at Harry. "So, should we go over there and talk to them?"

"Ugh, honestly, maybe we should let them enjoy themselves. They look really happy though, dont they?"

She nodded in a greement. "How long has Draco been seeing her?"

"About four months I think. The way hes been talking about her, he really, really likes her. Anyways, lets get out of here. We have more shopping to do."

Hermione stood up with Harry. They each grabbed a bag, and the duo slipped out of the cafe, unnoticed by the happy couple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aren't these quills brilliant Harry?" Hermione ran her finger over the quill, enjoying the simple feel of it. It was a deep blue feathered quill with black trime around the edges. It reminded Harry quite a bit of the Ravelclaw colors.

"They are quite nice." He replied. He loved seeing Hermione like this. The fact that she was so excited over quills though, had Harry holding back a chuckle.

"Are you going to buy them?" He questioned.

Hermione looked over the price of the quills, noticing that the entire set was four galleons. "I don't think so. Quite a steep price for a set of quills. I just get some plain ones, no big fuss."

As she walked towards the other quills, Harry stayed behind. He looked back towards her, making sure she was looking away from him, and grabbed the quills. He quickly made his way to the clerk, paid for the set and stuffed them in the bag. Quite pleased that Hermione had become none the wiser to what he had done.

"All set?" He asked, as he made his way next to her.

Hermione nodded. "Sure am. Just need to pay for these and we can be on our way.

They walked over to the clerk, paid for the things Hermione had picked out and walked out of the store.

Once they were out of the store, Harry checked his watch.

"Wow," he sighed, "Its six P.M. allready."

"Really?" questioned Hermione. She let a small frown appear on her face. "The day went by so fast."

"It sure did." They walked up the streets of diagon alley in silence for a while.

"So, did we get everything we needed?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah. Guess theres nothing left to do."

"Right." stated Harry. "Time to go home."

Hermione nodded her agreement. Harry grabbed her arm lightly, and withn seconds they were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

A moment later, the two appeared in the front of the Grangers home. They stood there in silence for a minute. The day had been very eventful for the two of them, though not as eventful as either would of liked.

Hermione had been thinking about their talk in the dinner since it had happened. Was Harry going to tell her that he loved her? He couldn't have.. Did he actually feel that way about her? She hoped he did, more than anything. She thought about bringing it up multiple times dafter it had happened, but none of it felt right.

A few minutes later, Hermione had built up the courage. She was going to ask Harry what he was going to say.

"Harry?" Hermione said, causing Harry to look up from his feet. "What were you going to say in the cafe?"

A bright pink tinge covered Harrys face. He let out a sight, it was now or never.

"Well, Mione'," He started "I was going to say that I-"

Just then the front door opened to reveal Mr. Granger, with his wife right behind him, scowling at her husband.

"Oh, Hermione, welcome home darling." he said, as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "This must be Harry? Its been a while lad. Dan Granger, its a pleasure to meet you again.

Harry smiled and shook the mans hand. "Nice to see you again sir."

"We were just sitting down for dinner Harry." started Jane, "Would you like to join us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." he replied.

Hermione took this chance to speak up. "Nonsense Harry. I'm sure theres plenty of food. Right mum? Right daddy?"

"Of course, Harrys always welcome to join us." Stated Dan.

The four of them made there way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Harry took the seat beside Hermione with her parents sitting directly across from them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

The meal had been wonderful in Harrys opinion. Jane Granger was an amazing cook, who, in Harrys opinion, could give Molly Weasley a run for her money.

Through out dinner the four had talked amoungst themselves. Much to Hermiones, and Harrys, delight, Harry had hit it off with her parents. Dan had asked Harry many questions about quiddich, his time playing the game and just watching it in general. Hermione had told her father about the game over the years, but it was nothing compared to hearing it fromsomeone who experienced first hand.

After they had finished the meal, Jane had fixed the group a nice round of tea, so here they sat, still engaged in small talk.

"Ever play golf Harry? Questioned Dan.

"No, sir." He replied "My uncle did make me catty for him once. Not much fun, but i do think playing would of been quite enjoyable."

Dan scowled at his response. "Well, thats a shame. I'd be honored if you would join me for a game sometime. I think it would be a nice time."

Harry smiled and looked over at Hermione. She had been looking at Harry, listening intently to the conversation he was having with her father. She gave him a small nod and smile and turned back to talk to her mother.

"Sure sir, I think that would be wonderful."

Dan clapped his hands, and let out a chuckle. "Thats settled then. I'll make a golf pro out of you yet!"

The evening wound down, time flying faster than Harry could ever have imagined. He loved being around Hermiones family. The warmth in the house was like nothing he had ever felt before and he loved every single second of it.

"Well, as much as I don't want to, I think i should be heading home. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger for having me over. I had a wonderful time."

"Anytime Harry. It was great having you join us." Said Jane, standing and pulling Harry into a hug.

He shook Dans hand, and after a few more goodbyes, he walked to the door, Hermione in toe.

"I really had a great time today Harry. More fun then I've had in a while"

Harry smiled, "Same here. I loved hanging out with you today."

Hermione blushed at his statement. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" she blurted out "I mean you can come over and swim. I mean.. if you want."

Harry let out a chuckle and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"That would be great Mione'. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Hermione nodded, and he continued.

"Well, goodnight Mione'." He broked the hug, and did something he had never done before. Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a soft kiss on her cheek.

He gave her one final smile, and turned in his place, vanishing from the area with a small pop.

Hermione tood there frozen, with a grin plastered all over her face. Her hand moved to her cheek, where a tingle from where he had kissed her still left its mark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione eventually made her way back into the house. She had failed to noticed that her parents had went up to bed.

She practically floated to her room, still going over the scene that had happened moments ago. She made her way into the room and looked to her bed, where she had put the bags from her shopping trip. Shaking her head, in an attempt to get her mind off of what had happened, she moved to her bed and began unpacking her bags.

Hermione placed everything where it belonged and noticed that there was one bag on the bed she didn't remember buying. She moved closer, and pulled out the item in the bag.

Her eyes went wide. There, in her hands, was the set of quills she had seen earlier that day. She ran her hand over the wooden box, while looking it over curiously.

Hermione opened the box, revealing that indeed this was the set she had been smitten with in the store. When she opened the lid however, a small peice of white parchment, slid out. She grabbed it and began reading.

_I could tell how much you liked these in the store. The look in your eyes was more than worth the cost of them. I hope you enjoy them Mione'._

_Love - Harry._

Hermione fell back into bed, clutching the box to her chest. Her eyes full of unshead tears of joy.

Eventually, she fell asleep, still clutching the box to her chest for dear life, with thoughts of her wonderful, wonderful Harry.


	5. Four Letter Word

Harry had just apparated back to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He made his way to his living room, plopped down onto his sofa and let out a sigh. Spending the day with Hermione had gone better than even he could have imagined. He loved every single second of being with her. What had just been a simple day, had brought him more enjoyment than he could ever remember.

Having dinner with her family, well that had just made an already amazing day better. Jane and Dan, in Harrys eyes, were every bit like their daughter. Loving, smart, compassionate and he loved every second he spent with them.

What had Harry feeling down was what had happened at the cafe. No, not seeing Draco with Ginny. He was quite okay with that. The fact that he was so close to telling her how he felt, just to be interupted not once, but twice during that day, had Harry slughtly annoyed.

On the up side though, Hermione had invited Harry over the next day to hang out together. He smiled at that. Another day with Hermione? He could get used to this. With that, Harry headed up to bed, vowing to himself that tomorrow would be the day he finally told Hermione how he felt about her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione waswoken up by her mom pretty early the next morning. Jane had wanted every detail of what had happened between Hermione and Harry during the day and when she walked him to the door. They spent about an hour talking, Hermione sparing no details to her mother.

"He kissed you?" Jane asked, smirking at her daughter. Jane was a very perceptive woman. Just seeing how Harry was around her daughter, well she could instantly tell that he had strong feelings towards her.

"Only on the cheek mum." Hermione replied, her face covered in a deep pink tinge.

"Still, by the look on your face, it was more than just a mere cheeck kiss."

The two women talked back and fourth, until Dan finally broke up their talk and herded the two of them downstairs for breakfast.

The three of them enjoyed a nice breakfast as a family, most of their morning talk being of the previous days events. Eventually the two elder Grangers left for their days work, leaving Hermione home alone, anxiously awaiting the arival of Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At around ten o'clock, Hermione was drawn from her reading, she had begun reading one of the books Mcgonagall had put on her list, by a knock at the door. A bright smile instantly formed on her face as she all but sprinted to the door.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, opening the door to reveal her raven haired best friend.

"Good morning, Mione'. Sleep well?" He questioned, stepping into the house.

"Best I've slept in a while. You?" She replied, giving him a shy smile.

"Very well, actually."

She grabbed his arm and lead him to the living room. Hermione took a seat and Harry followed, sitting next to her.

"Just ler me finish this chapter and we'll go for a dip. Okay?"

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Is that one of the books McGonagall assigned you?" She nodded, causing him to laugh more. "You really waste no time when it comes to learning new things."

As she finished her chapter, Harry took this oppurtunity to look around the living area. It was definitely one of the most "homey" feeling houses he had ever been in. The walls were covered in pictures of the three of them. He smiled to himself, seeing a young Hermione in the pictures with her family, smiling, laughing and just overall, enjoying life.

He made his way around the room, only stopping when he noticed a certain picture. It had been one of the first pictures he and Hermione had taken together. The picture was from the end of their first year at Hpgwarts. It was of just he and Hermione, standing near the big tree next to the black lake. Which, in his eyes, would always be their spot.

They had spent so many hours over the years in that spot, just talking, looking into the lake and just being together. The conversations they shared under that tree, were some of the best memories Harry had.

Not noticing that she was finished, Hermione and walked over to stand by Harry. "Thats one of my favorite pictures. One of my favorite memories too."

Harry smiled at her, "Mine too." he replied, then asked the question that had been on his mind. "Mione'? Whys this picture in here? Not that I mind, its just that all the other pictures in here are of your family."

Hermione chuckled at that. "Well, mum and dad wanted a picture of my time at Hogwarts. When I showed mum all of my pictures, she insisted that we use this one."

"How come?" he replied.

Hermione looked him in the eyes, smiling at him. "She says its the one that I looked the most happy in."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two of them talked for a big longer. Eventually the two of them headed to seperate bathrooms and put on their swim suits. Harry had finished first and made his way to the back yard, where the Grangers pool was located. He stepped into the back, taking in the site.

It was a very nice yard, he had to admit. It was fenced in, he assumed they liked to have their privacy. The yard was quite big. In the center stood the pool, in ground. decently large. On the side of it, was what Harry guessed was a hot tub. Off to the right was Dans grill area. Hermione had told him that during the summer, that was her fathers favorite place in the world.

Flower beds laced the fence area, numerous flowers, most he couldn't name, sat in patterns that just pulled the entire area together. He made his to a deck chair, sat down, and began reading the book he had brought with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few minutes later, he was brought back to the world by a very soft voice. Hermione had just sat next to him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a green and white two piece bikini. The way it hugged her body had Harry instantly trying to hide the quickly growing tent, that was forming in his lower area.

"Everything okay Harry?" She smirked at this. Was she doing this on purpose, he thought? Honestly, what man would be able to look at her and not be aroused?

"Eh, yeah. Fine, really. Just gonna go in for a dip. Its kind of warm out here."

Hermione chuckled, as Harry made his way to the pool, stiffly. He jumped in and turned around to look at Hermione.

"So, you gonna come in?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe." She said, still smirking at him.

Was she teasing him? This was so un-Hermione like, but he had to admit, he loved this playful side of her.

"Oh, come on Mione'. The waters perfect."

She stuck her tounge out at him, but nonetheless, moved towards the pool and jumped in.

"Its freezing!" she screamed, moving closer to him, swing her arms in hope of hitting him.

Harry couldn't keep his laughter in. "Payback Ms. Granger, is a dish best served cold."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Payback? What ever for Mr. Potter?"

The two continued their antics back and forth, eventually breaking out into a splash fight, started by Hermione. They eventually calmed down, the laughter and screams of joy still feintly in the air.

Harry looked at Hermione. The sun shined ever so slightly on her body and she looked so perfect in his eyes. He let out a deep breath, now or never, he thought.

"Mione'?" He started.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"About yesterday, what I wanted to tell you in the cafe."

Her eyes grew wide. Was he finally going to tell her? She looked on in wonder, hoping that her mother was right after all.

"Its just that, I uhh, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Its just that, I like you Hermione. A lot more than a friend should. You mean so much to me, and I just want you in my life."

She moved closer to him, a huge smile plastered on her face, unshed tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug, that she accepted very easily. Needing to feel his touch on her skin.

"I love you Mione'. So much."

She pulled back, looking directly in his eyes. He had finally said it.

"I love you too Harry. More than words could ever describe."

The two just stood there for a moment. Enjoying the embrace they were in, the closeless they were sharing at the moment. They both loved every second of it, hoping they would be able to share in this wonder for many years to come.

Harry pulled his head back and brushed a single strand of hair that had been covering her face out of the way. He moved in, ever so slightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Though, the kiss was short and sweet, a soft moan had emitted from Hermiones mouth. All the years of want, or need in some cases, were finally being let out. She pulled him back in, deeping the kiss. Both of them let their hands wonder, enjoying just the feel of eachother.

The two were engaged for what felt like hours, until they finally broke apart.

"So," Harry started, "Will you be my girlfriend Mione'?

Hermione chuckled, and pulled him into a hug. "All you ever had to do was ask."


	6. Golf Lessons

Harry and Hermione spent nearly the rest of the day snogging. It was a wonder that the two of them actually managed to breath at all, see as they barely broke apart from one another.

Hermione was in complete bliss. After eight years of being madly inlove with Harry, she finally knew he felt the same way. In all honesty, this was one of the happiest moments of her life, one she would never, ever forget.

The duo had eventualy made it into Hermiones house, into the living room. They had split for a second to get dried off, only to be back in eachothers arms, engaged in a full blown snog on the sofa. After a while they broke apart, looking into eachothers eyes.

"Harry?" She began, her voice shaky, emotions of all sorts pouring into her words. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." He replied without hesitation. He brushed her cheek, gently. This only cause her to blush more.

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

"What way?" He replied, a smug look on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about prat."

Harry chuckled. "You mean how long have I been in love with you?"

Of course thats what she meant. They both knew it, but she just wanted him to say it again. The smile on her face grew. Him saying it a second time had the same affects as the first. It put her into a complete state of bliss.

"Well," he pondered. When had he actually started feeling that way towards her? Hermione had been such a fixture in his life, it was hard to pinpoint an exact moment. Literally every happy moment in his life contained Hermione in one way or another.

"In all honesty, I don't think there was "one" specific moment."

A slight frown crossed her face. Sure, she wasn't one of those girls who were overly obsessed with romance. She was quite the opposite in most cases, but, she had expected something more.

Noticing her frown, Harry placed his hand near her chin and slightly raised her head. He gave her a bright smile, not once breaking eye contact with her.

"Its hard to pinpoint an exact moment Mione'. Out of everything thats happened in my life, you were always my constant. The one person who could always cheer me up, make me smiled, laugh, who never turned their back on me one way or another. If all else failed, you were always the one person that stayed with me, through what ever obstacle I faced. My constant."

She tried her best, but there was no holding back the tears. Hermione knew at that moment, that this would be the man she loved for the rest of her life. Not that she had any doubt about that in the first place.

She launched herself into his arms, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Mione." He placed a gentle kiss one her head.

The two of them just sat there, holding each other. After a while, they feel into a content sleep. Not once letting go of eachother, just drawing comfort from knowing that the person in their arms, loved them without waiver.

After a while, Dand and Jane Granger had made it into their home. Imagine their surprise when they find their daughter, snuggled up on the sofa, to none other than "her Harry".

Dan was instantly brought into over protective father mode. That was, until Jane put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay dear, they're just sleeping." Dan eased at his wifes words. He knew his daughter was of legal age now. He knew she would never make a decision to do anything she wasn't ready for, and he knew Harry would never force his daughter to do anything.

"They do look quite cute together dont they?" Jane stated, smiling fondly at the duo.

"They sure do. I dont think I've ever seen our daughter look so... so happy."

"You do everyday honey." At Dans confussed look, she motioned at the picture of Harry and Hermione, sitting on their mantle. Dan chuckled, shaking his head. Anything having to do with Harry would instantly bring Hermione into a great mood. Dan had to admit though, as far as his daughter dating went, he was quite pleased with the choice she had made.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was nearing five P.M., otherwise known as dinner time in the Granger house, and both Harry and Hermione were still fast asleep.

Taking it upon herself, Jane headed into the living room. She walked over to the sleeping duo and began to gently shake them.

"Its time to wake up you two. Its time to eat."

This only caused Harry to snuggle closer to Hermione, tightning his grip around her.

"My Mione'." he grumbled out.

Jane smiled brightly at that. Here was Harry, asleep, still protecting her daughter. Letting out a chuckle, she kept shaking the two of them.

"Allright you two, up with the both of you. We don't want your food getting cold."

Hermiones eyes shot open. Her and Harry and been engaged in so much snogging during the day, that food had been completely forgotten.

With a grumbled out "food", Hermione stood, and slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs. Granger. I didn't mean to still be here. I'll be on my way, thanks for letting me stop by."

Jane was having none of that, waving Harrys words off. "Nonsense. Like Dan and I told you Harry, you're always welcome here. Now come, dinners ready."

At that moment, his stomach let out a might roar. "Well, I sure could use a bite to eat. I'm starved."

He made his way into the kitchen, not hearing Janes chuckle or comment. "I'm sure you are Harry, I'm sure you are."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner, Hermione and her mother were in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes. Dan had insisted on taking Harry out into the back yard and show him the proper way to swing a golf club. Hermione her roller her eyes at this. It was no secret that her dad wanted a son, and now he had his chance.

"So," Jane started, "Anything.. insteresting happen today with you and Harry?"

Hermiones face was instantly covered in a deep pink tinge. Sure, she could deny what happened during the day, but she wanted to be honest with her mother. She looked up to her mother, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"He told me he loved me." Her voice a little more singsongy then she was going for, but hiding her emotions at the moment was a hard task. "He actually loves me mum. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can darling. It was quite obvious."

"To everyone but me, I know, I know."

The two women chuckled. Jane loved seeing her daughter like this. So happy, loveing and carefree. If Harry had this much of an effect on her, well she only hoped he would be around for a very, very long time.

"So, tell me about your day." Jane said.

Hermione dove straight into the story, sparing her mum no details. Jane fawned over Harry calling Hermione his constant. The fact that she knew Harry would never just throw out something like that only made it that much more special.

"Who knew his was such a Casanova? You sure picked a good one honey. Hang on to him."

"I will mum. I'm never letting him go."

The two stood their in silence for a while. Jane finally asked the question that had been on her find since finding the two of them, cuddled up on the couch.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked at her mother, eyes expectant. "Did you and Harry...?"

Hermione laughed. A question like that would of normally had her blushing insanely bad, but around her mum she was feeling more comfortable then ever.

"No mum, we didn't have sex. To be honest, I'm not ready. I do know that I want my first and last time to be with Harry. Just like you and daddy."

Jane smiled fondly at her daughter. Everything was right now. Her daughter was back with them, they were all together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Perfect! Are you sure you've never palyed before? Your follow through is terrific, such amazing form Harry!"

Saying Dan Granger was passionate about golf would be an undersatement. He had take up the sport the year Hermione had started Hogwarts and had fallen in love with it. In some ways, it was his replacement for his daughter, though in his eyes, there could be no replacement.

"Now Harry, when you're putting, you want to make sure you grab the putter like this. Yes, very good. Left hand a little lower, perfect! Now, based on the distance you want to apply the correct amount of force. For instance if the hole was here, you would.."

Hermione and Jane watched on in amusement. It was quite the scene seeing Dan teach Harry golf. Harry on the other hand, was listening intently. Hanging on to every single word that left Dans mouth.

Time passed, eventually Dan and Harry stopped, making a promise to visit a driving range soon. The four of them talked, Jane telling Harry many a story about the young Hermione. After a while, Jane and Dan bid the two a good night and headed off to their room.

They sat there for a moment, just looking and smiling at eachother. Harry pushed slightly closer to Hermione, grabbing her hand.

"You have no idea how happy you made me today. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was so affraid you didn't feel the same." Harry said, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Hermiones hand.

"I know," she replied "It was the same for me. So long, so much time wasted."

Harry gave her a bright smile, reaching up to her face, pushing back a strand of her hair.

"Well, look on the bright side."

He moved in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"We can make up for all the time we lost now."


	7. What a Mother Wants

The next week of their summer break had passed in a blur. There was barely a second where Hermione and Harry were apart. Well, unless you count the few times where Dan took Harry along to play golf. Regardless, this was the best summer the both of them had ever had.

Their relationship was going strong, both the one Harry had with Hermione and the new parental bond he was forming with both Dan and Jane Granger.

He and Hermione had moved no farther than snogging, but nonetheless their relationship was moving along quite nicely. If possible, the two had grown closer than they had ever been. He had learned so much about her growing up, things she had never told anyone before, not even her mum and just overall Hermione Granger in general. Most of which just made him love her more.

This day saw the two hunched close, sitting in Harrys living room. She had finally made it over to see what Harry had actually done to Number Twelve Grimmauld place. He took to showing her all the rooms he had finished, wich was most of the house, minus three of the upstairs bedrooms.

To Harrys delight, she had liked what he had done. Knowing Hermione, he knew that she liked everything perfect. She was a firm believer of if you were to do something, you had to do it right. She was quick to note that, "for a boy" he had great color cordination.

Anyways, the duo sat on Harrys couch, in light conversation, when they heard a knock at the door. Harry stood up and made his way to the front door.

He opened it, to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco. Hows it going?"

"Pretty good Harry. Mind if I come in?"

Harry moved aside, letting Draco into the house. The two headed into his living area.

"Oh, hey Granger." Draco said, looking over his shoulder, smirking at Harry. "What a surpise to see you here.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Its nice to see you too, Draco."

HE moved over next to the couch, sitting in the armchair Harry had placed near it.

"So," Harry said, sitting back down by Hermione, throwing his arm around her. "Is there something you wanted? Or did you just want to stop by and hang out?"

"Ugh," Draco started, nerve in his voice. "I uhh, I need your and Hermiones help."

Hermione was intrigued. "What kind of help Draco? You're not in trouble are you? Please tell me Voldemorts followers aren't seeking revenge on you.."

"No, Hermione. Nothing like that. Merlin no." Draco replied, brushing the hair out of his face. "Honestly, I'm having girl problems. Well, not actually problems, its just.."

"Draco," Harry said, chuckling. "You can ask us anything. We're your friends after all."

This had Draco thinking. Years ago he would of hated to even be in the presence of Hermione and Harry. Now however, they were his two best friends.

_~Flashback~_

_The past few months had been very rough for Draco Malfoy. Following the final battle at Hogwarts, Dracos father had been killed. The hard part for Draco however, was how his father died._

_You see, during the Dark Lords final stand, Lucius had left his family to die, as he attempted, very poorly, to protect his precious master. Draco had always looked up to his father, so seeing him so easily desert his family had hit him pretty hard._

_His mother was unphased by his fathers death however. When he asked her about it, it was as if a lot of things in life had started making sense._

_"Well Draco, excuse my being blunt," Narcissa started as she looked at her son, straight into his eyes. "My marrige to your father was nothing but a loveless sham. Though I wouldn't of wished death upon him, I can't really say I'm saddened by the loss."_

_This had shocked Draco. Growing up he thought his mum and dad had the perfect marrige. The fact that it was a sham left him with even more questions._

_"If you didn't love him then why did you stay with him? He asked, the anger he tried to keep down, managing to somewhat leak out into his voice._

"I think its quite obvious Draco." She replied, a sharp edge now in her voice. "If I would of leftyour father, I would of lost you. He would have taken you from me and that is one thing I simply could not have dealt with. You are my life Draco. I love you very, very much."

_Draco knew this. His mum was always terrific towards him. She had never once laid a hand on him or made him feel any lesser than he was. The couldn't be said for his father, however_.

_Narcissa took his silence as confirmation for her to continue._

_"You see Draco, one thing I have never told you, mostly because your father forbid me to do so, is that I was forced into marrige with him. My father had negotiated a marrige contract years ago, between the Malfoy family and ours. My hand to your father was promissed even before either of us were born."_

_Narcissa took a moment to catch her breath. Talking, even thinking about this always put her in a sad mood. The fact that she had never even stood a chance to live her life the way she wanted, obviously did not sit well with her._

_Draco, noticing his mother discomfort, moved closer to sit next to her. He draped an arm over her, pulling her into a single arm hug. Narcissa smiled lovingly at her son and continued._

_"Your father had taken so much from me over my life. Even during our time at Hogwarts, I had no freedom. He treated me like he owned me, like I was his property. " She let out a bitter chuckle. "I guess, in a way, I was. Coming out of Hogwarts, I wanted nothing more than to be a healer. It was my passion, I loved being able to help people. Your father however, forbid it. He wanted me to be nothing other than a house wife. To him I was nothing more than a pretty figure on his arm and his means to claiming his heir."_

_Narcissa sat their for a moment. She wanted this to really sink into Dracos head. She hated how Lucius had raised their son, she wanted nothing more than to step in, take her son away and help become a man. Not a man like Lucius or the Dark Lord, but a man who would put his family and freinds first in any circumstance._

_"One of the things I've always hated most about your father, was how he treated people. Now, I don't blame you Draco, I truly don't, but that his something you have gained from your father."_

_Draco opened his mouth, trying to protest with his mother had said, but Narcissa simply raised her hand and silenced her son._

_"No Draco, listen. He raised you to be a pure blood elitist. You knew nothing growing up besides that blood made you who you are. That is something I have never and will never believe. I know how you treated people in school Draco and it saddens me that you may have ruined any chance of making friends with people, who could have been great to you."_

_Narcissa's face was now slowly becoming covered in tears. She was finally getting a chance to tell her son all the things she wanted to tell him over the years, that Lucius had simply forbid her from doing. It felt good to finally get this off of her chest._

_"Draco, what I really want in life, is to make sure I leave this world, hoping to have helped you become the best man you can possibly be. So, what I ask of you, is that when you go back for your final year of Hogwarts, I want you to give people a chance. Blood will never make you better than anyone. What makes you better, is how you treat people. Treat them how you yourself want to be treated Draco."_

_Draco was normally the type to keep a stone face. He rarely showed emotion. However, the things his mother had just said, really hit home with him. He knew that he had treated people wrongly, but thats how his father said lower class people needed to be treated. Draco wiped a few falled tears from his cheek and tightened the hold he had on this mother._

_"Mum, I promise. I'll try to better myself. It'll be hard, but I'll try my best to be polite to everyone i meet."_

_This brought a smile to Narcissas face. She hugged her son back and thanked him for being there for her. They both sat their, thinking of just who he should be quick to make ammends with. Unbeknownst to the both of them however, they both had a perfect idea of who he had wronged most in his time at Hogwarts_

_~ End Flashback ~_

Harry and Hermione sat their with bemused looks on their faces. Draco was in the middle of telling them what he wanted, when he suddenly spaced out, looking into the world as if he had never seen it before.

"Earth to Draco?" Hermione said, chuckling.

Draco was drawn from his thoughts. He shook his head, and replied to Hermione.

"Oh, sorry I was just deep in thought." Harry and Hermione laughed at him, but he just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I want your and Hermiones help. You see the girl I've been seeing, I'm thinking of asking her to marry me. I know we haven't been together long but I cant help but feel like shes the only one for me. You know?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He knew exactly how Draco felt. I mean, sure he hand Hermione had been friends for years, but still. Being a couple felt completely different. Not that he was complaining. He loved every, single second of it.

"So, what do you want help with?" Asked Hermione, as she snuggled closer to Harry.

"Well, I just want help planning it. I want it to be perfect."

Hermione nodded her agreement, and Harry replied. "Sure, Draco. We'll be more than Happy to help."

This caught Draco off guard. He knew they would agree to help him, they were terrific friends, but he had guessed they would atleast ask who she was.

"Don't you guys have any questions? Like why so soon? I don't know. Maybe, who is she?"

Harry broke into uncontrolable laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes, smirking at Draco.

"We know who she is Draco. You're proposing to Ginny Weasley."


	8. Enemies Make Good Friends

Draco sat there for a moment, in stunned silence. He kept looking back and forth, to Harry then to Hermione, mouth slightly open. The duo just looked back at Draco, amused smiles plastered all over their faces.

"You.." Started Draco. Seeing the usually calm Draco flounder around his words, was truely the site to see. "How do you know? Are you not mad? We were so careful!"

Harry finally lost it, lhe let out a burst of laughter, Hermione soon following.

After the laughter subsided, Harry wiped his eyes and looked at Draco.

"One question at a time Draco."

Draco slightly scowled at Harry, but moved forward.

"How did you guys know?"

"We saw you two having dinner at the cafe in Diago Alley. Just seeing you two at the table together, it was obvious you were more than friends."

"You're not angry, Harry? I mean you dated Ginny for a while, are you ok with this?"

Harry smiled and took Hermiones hand. "I'm more than fine with it Draco. Honestly, Ginnys a great girl and all, but shes more like a sister than anything. Lets be honest Draco, my hearts always belong to another." He brushed Hermiones hand with his thumb and the two shared a bright smile.

"So," began Hermione. "You want to propose? Why so sudden Draco?"

Draco scratched his head. "Well, like I said, I've never felt like this before. I've never loved someone as much as I love her. Though we've only been together for a short time, I know that shes the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love her."

Harry understood completely. Sure, his situation was different, but he felt the same exact way.

"What do you need help with Draco?" Hermione questioned. She and Ginny had remained good friends over the years, so she was more than ready to help.

"Thank you so much Hermione! I just need help with a few things really. I have it pretty much planned out, Its just you know Ginny better than anyone else I know."

Harry sat back as Draco and Hermione went about planning his proposal. It was quite odd to him. He and his bestfriend, well girlfriend now, were helping his former enemy, now turned best friend, propose to his ex girlfriend, turned sister? Harry chuckled to himself. Life really was full of surprises.

_~Flashback~_

_Harry and Hermione were sitting in their compartment on the Hogwarts express. Very few of their classmates had returned to Hogwarts for their last year, most of them being guaranteed the jobs they wanted allready, based on the loss of minisrty workers during the war._

_It was quite different from the pass years. The talk on the train was mroe light hearted then ever, the younger students actually looked excited to start another year of Hogwarts._

_Harry nad Hermione were deep in coversation, talking about their summer vacations and plans for their last year of schooling at Hogwarts. They were brought from their talk by a knock at the door. The door slipped open and the smile on Harrys face instantly dropped._

_"Potter, Granger." Said the blonde haired boy. The look on his face was more gentle than normal, but from pass experiences, Harry knew to make nothing of this._

_"Malfoy." He spat, expecting the boy to insult he or Hermione._

_"I uhh," Draco stammered, this was going to be harder than he thought. "I just wanted to say hi and to thank Harry for what he did. I'll see you guys around." With that, he swiftly made his way out of the compartment._

_Harry and Hermione sat their in shock. In all the years they had known Draco Malfo, that was the first time he had ever been pleasent to either of them._

_"What just happened?" Questioned Harry. He looked at Hermione, who was only shaking her head in disbelief._

_"I have no Idea.. If I didn't know better, I'd think the twins made their way on the Hogwarts Express, just to mess with us."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_It had been a few days since the new year had started at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were heading to the dungeons for their first potions class of the year. Normally Harry would be dreading coming face to face with Professor Snape, but after everything that had happened, he was beggining to think of the man in a different light._

_As they walked into the classroom, they were greeted by a smirking professor. _

_"Afternoon Ms. Granger, Harry."_

_That was another huge schock. Harry knew that he and Snape had managed to form a neutral stand between the two, but he never expected to be polite in any sense._

_The class went on pretty uneventfuly, until Snape paired them off for their daily assignment._

_"Ms. Greengrass will be with Mr. Zabini, Ms. Weasley will be with Ms. Granger and lastly Mr. Potter will be with Mr. Malfoy. Instruction are on the board, you may begin._

_Harry moved over to the table where Draco was setting up, somewhat reluctantly._

_He sat down as the two began to work on their potion. They worked in silence, until Draco adressed Harry._

_"Harry?" He asked, his name coming out more nervous than he would of liked. "I know it probably won't mean much, I know I was pretty horrible to you over the years, but I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Hermione. I blindly followed the ideals of Voldemort, based off of my fathers beliefs. I understand if you never forgive me, but I truly regret the decisions I made so far in my life. I'll spend the rest of my life making up for them, raising my future kids in hopes they never take the path that I took."_

_Harry was stunned silent. Draco Malfoy appologizing for the wrong things hes done? He never once thought that that would ever happen. His brain was moving as fast as it could, trying to process what had just happened, but alas, it couldn't._

_The two worked in silence for the rest of class, managing to finish their potion as the class ended._

_Harry made his way out of the class,Hermione eventually catching up with him._

_"Everything okay Harry?"_

_Harry shook his head, letting out a sigh. "I don't really know."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_It had been two weeks since Draco had appologized to him in potions class. He had told Hermione what happened, and like him, she was stunned into silence. As much as Harry wanted to hate him and never forgive him, he honestly felt bad for Draco. He had met Lucius Malfoy on multiple occasions, so he knew how one sided the mans ideals were. Being brought up in a certain way, its hard to know any better._

_Harry nad Hermione made their way into the library. They had an essay to finish for McGonagall, so they headed to Hermiones usual table, sat down and began working. After about an hour, they were brought from their work by a slight cough._

_"Uhh," Started Draco, scratching his head. "Mind if I join you?"_

_Harry looked at Hermione. She had been shocked at first, but unlike Harry, she was quickly coming to terms that it was possible for Draco malfoy to change. She shrugged and went back to her work._

_"Sure." Harry said, not taking his eye off of Draco._

_Draco nodded his thanks and sat down. _

_The three worked for a bit, until Harry spoke up._

_"Draco," He started "Why such a change of heart? I mean, I'm thankful that you appologized, especially to Hermione, but why?"_

_Draco sighed, he knew this was coming, he had been thinking about it constantly over the first few weeks._

_"Like I said. I was brought up to think like my father. Simply put, thinking for yourself was not something my father wanted me nor my mother to do. After he died, she explained to me how disappointed she was with how I was raised. I love my mother, deeply, and I would do anything to make her proud of me. I understand that the things I have done were wrong, so now I'm doing my best to better them. If I would of been kinder during our first few years, you, Hermione and I, could of been amazing friends. To think I ruined so many friendships over the year based on my father, it sickens me."_

_Harry pondered this for a bit. He looked over at Hermione, who had taken his hand in hers. She mouthed "give him a chance" and Harry understood._

_"Well Draco. The fact that you even want to change is saying more than most of the pureblooded wizards in this world. I don't know if we'll ever be good friends, but I'm more than willing to give you a chance."_

_Draco smiled, and nodded his appreciation._

_The three returned to work, light conversation remaining constant amoungst their table. In just a few minutes of talking to him, Draco learned more about Harry then he had in the past seven years._

_~End Flashback~_

Harrys thoughtd finally returned to his surroundings. He looked around to see Hermione and Draco on the floor, deep in discussion.

Harry chuckled to himself. In true Hermione fashion, she had took out parchment and a quill, and was quickly jotting down a list of ideas.

After a while, their talk subsided and Hermione once again made her way into Harrys arm.

"So," Harry started. "How did you and Ginny get together anyways?"

Draco smiled. This was one story he loved telling.

"Well, thats quite an interesting story."


	9. Common Place

_ ~ Flashback ~_

_The next few weeks had passed very quickly. The budding friendship between Draco, Harry and Hermione being the talk of the school for most of the school year thus far. Hermione was quite pleased on how the year had been progressing. Harry had been applying himself, managing very, very good grades in each of his courses. What she really enjoyed though, was seeing his interactions with Draco._

_The friendship between Harry and Draco was quite intriguing to Hermione. Sure, she had gone years with seeing Harry and Ron being, "Best Mates", but in just the matter of months this friendship had put theirs to shame. There was no jealousy in their friendship, they actually seemed to enjoy eachothers company, neither of them even once starting a row between eachother. _

_She loved seeing Harry happy. He had fought most of his life, lost so many loved ones and friends, he deserved to be happy._

_However, there was one thing she didn't like. She knew it was bound to happen. Draco Malfoy randomly changing the way he had acted for the past 6 years in the matter of a summer? That was sure to not sit well with some people in Hogwarts. Draco had been the constant target of many "not so nice names", as he had put it. He knew he deserved most of it, but Hermione and Harry were very protective of their friends. They hated seeing them targeted in any ill mannered way._

_Draco had brushed them off when they adressed him about it._

_"Honestly, I thank you guys for caring so much, I honestly don't deserve any of your kindness, let alone your friendship, but really, I deserve it. Its fine, I can deal with it."_

_Of course this didn't sit well with neither Harry or Hermione. Harry had just gave him a slight nod, the frown never leaving his face. Hermione had stormed out of the library, muttering "stupid boys" as she exited._

_Today saw Draco sitting near the black lake. Harry and Hermione were off in the library, revising their potions essays for what seemed the seventy-second time._

_He was relaxing near the tree, reading a book that Hermione had suggested, or demanded if you didn't know Hermione very well. Draco sat there for a moment until he was brought out of his story, reather forcefully._

_"How dare you." The near shriek sounded into his hears. "What are you playing at Malfoy? Don't you think you've caused Harry and Hermione enough trouble over the years? Now you're pretending to be their friends? They might not see it Draco, but theres no way I'm letting you hurt two of the people I care most about."_

_Draco was in shock, being caught off guard by the fiery red head._

_"Ginny I-" He tried, but once the Weasley temper gets rolling, theres really no stopping it._

_"No! You listen here Malfoy. If you betray their trust in any way, You'll have me to deal with. Do you understand?"_

_Before he could even nod, she turned around and headed back to the castle. _

_Draco let out a sigh, attempting to return to his book. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_The week following their "encounter" had been strange for Draco. No matter what he did, how hard he tried, he couldn't get Ginny Weasley out of his head. He didn't know what it was, but she just had this certain... pull to her._

_Things started going alot smoother as time passed. Much to Dracos amusement, everytime someone would insult him for his change in character, they had to deal with the full rath of Hermione. Speaking from personal experience, that was easily one of the scariest things he ever had to deal with._

_He did notice that nearl everywhere he went with either Harry or Hermione, Ginny managed to pop up. When he saw her in the halls, she would give him a death strare accompanied by a sneer._

_Draco had just made his way into the great hall, in an attempt to fit in a late lunch before his potions class, when he noticed Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table, alone. Against his better judgement, he walked over to her table and sat beside her._

_As she noticed him next to her, a from instantly covered her face._

_"What do you think you're doing Malfoy? You're a Slytherin. You sit over there."_

_Draco sighed, he didn't know why, but he wanted nothing more than things between him and Ginny to go better._

_"I wanted to talk to you. I know you hate me," Ginny rolled her eyes, letting out a snort. Draco brushed it off and continued. "Its quite obvious why. I was terrible to not only you, but everyone you consider a friend. If I were you I would have a hard time believing someone like me could change so suddenly. In all honesty Ginny, I'm deeply sorry for any wrong I may have ever caused you. I'll make the same promise to you that I made to both Harry and Hermione. I promise to try my best to never lowerm yself to that level again, all I ask is that you give me one more chance. I don't expect you to forgive me, if ever, but I promise I will never go so overboard with insulting people in the future."_

_GInny sat there, shockedi nto silence. Who was this and what did he do with Draco Malfoy? She had known the prat for years, and not once had he ever appologized for something he had done._

_"I.." She tried, she just couldn't manage to find any words. She let out a sigh, got up from her seat and walked out of the great hall, not seeing the sad frown that covered Dracos face._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Time rolled on quickly, as it normally did when things were going well. Before anyone knew it, the christmas holidsays had snuck up on the Hogwarts students. Hermione would of course be going home to her parents while harry had elected to spend the holidays with Lupin, Tonks and Teddy. Draco on the other hand had decided to stay at Hogwarts. His mother would be spending time with her sister, Andromeda, nad honestly, Draco just wanted time away from everything, to think._

_His situation with Ginny had been quite odd. She had stopped scowling at him, now going out of her way on occasion to avoid him. Even when they passed eachother in the halls, the looks they shared just felt.. awkward. _

_It was the day of christmas. The castle was alot emptier than pass years, most students choosing to spend their christmas holidays at home, with their parents. Draco found himself wondering the halls. He had finished all of his homework and had decided to go to the library for a little bit of light reading._

_Upon entering the library his eyes instantly fell on the last, and in all honesty first, person he wanted to see. Building up all the courage he could muster, he made his way to the reading area where she was sitting._

_"Hi." He said, shier than he would of liked, as he drew closer. He sat next to her and grabbed a book that had been set on the table._

_"Hello." she replied, not taking her eye off her book._

_"I uhh," He started, struggling with his words, "I'm sorry."_

_She turned her head, looking at Draco with a confussed look on her face._

_"For?" She replied._

_"Well, thinks have beed awkward between us. Not they weren't always, its just, I uhh.."_

_Ginny let out a chuckle. "Honestly, this is one of the times you have nothing to be sorry about. Its just, Harry and Hermione were two of my first friends. Its understandable that I would be overprotective when they're involved."_

_"Sure its not because you fancy Potter?" Draco said, a somewhat bitter laugh ._

_"What? No. Merlin no. That was just a passing crush in all honesty. I mean hes a great friend, more like a brother honestly. Not that I needed another one of those."_

_They shared a nervous laugh. A short awkward silence fell over the two of them, until they both adressed eachother._

_"So, why did you stay at Hogwarts for the holidays?" They said at the same time, drawing another laugh from each of them._

_"You first." Draco said._

_"My family went to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. Hes a dragon trainer there, I just didn't feel like it this year. You?"_

_"My mum went to visit her sister this year. I could of went, I just wanted some time to myself. To think, you know?"_

_Ginny nodded in agreement. She felt the same exact way._

_"What kind of things are you thinking about?" She instantly regretted asking. Why was she so interested in what Malfoy was thinking anyways?_

_"My future. What I want to do after Hogwarts. I've spent so much of my life in my fathers shadow that I've never actually thought much about it."_

_Ginny nodded, her parents had never pushed her into anything like that, but she understood the burden that would come with it._

_"What kind of things would you be interested in?" She asked._

_He thought about it for a second, "I just want to make a difference. Help the future wizards of this world be brought up in a less bias world. Teach things to them that actually help them."_

_Ginny chuckled, "I think its obvious what you want to do then."_

_Draco looked at her, curiousity in his eyes. "A teacher Draco."_

_A teacher? Draco ran a hand over his hair. That did fit exactly to what he wanted to do._

_"Well, that was obvious."_

_They both chuckled, until Draco controlled himself. He turned and met Ginnys eyes._

_"You know I'm really sorry about everything. "_

_She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I can tell. The way you are with Harry, its like you finally found your best friend."_

_This made Draco smile. "I have. Hes honestly the first bloke I haven't wanted to kill after three minutes of conversation."_

_They spent nearly the rest of the day talking. Topics changing from future goals, career choices and just overall what they wanted in life. They both left the library, parting ways with huge smiles on their face, the two of them feeling like much more than just a mere friendship had just been formed._

_~ End Flashback ~_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"It just kind of went on from their. We talked nearly everyday after that." Draco wsaid, finishing his story.

"So, all the times you were off "studying" alone, you were with her?" Hermione questioned.

Draco gave of a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just didn't want either of you mad at me. After her overprotective scene, I didn't want to risk it with either of you."

They all shared a laugh, returning to finish the last of Dracos plans.


	10. Engagement

The day finally approached, today Draco would propose to Ginny. The plan at hand was fairly simple, Hermione would spend the day with Ginny, a little girls day out, keeping her away from Draco and Harry as they set up for Dracos night.

Draco had decided on a simple, very romantic dinner, at Malfoy manor for the two of them. His mom was spending the the night with his aunt Andi so he had the house to himself. Harry would be cooking the meal, a fact Draco was very, very thankful for.

Harry had been always fond of cooking. From his time with the Dursleys, even though they forced him to cook, it was one of the things he had enjoyed. Of course, over the years, he had became more and more skilled at it and with growing expertise in it, he only began to like it more.

"So when did they say they would be back?" Draco asked, nervously walking around the kitchen.

Harry chuckled and replied, "She said at about six tonight. Honestly Draco, calm down. Everythings going to be fine. It'll be perfect. I promise."

Draco nodded and attempted to calm down. After a few seconds of figiting in his seat, he rose from his chair and began pacing around the kitchen once more.

"Where did Hermione say she was taking her?"

Harry rolled his eyes and began running through the plan for what felt like the hundreth time that morning.

"Shes taking her to that little spa in diagon alley, can't quite remember the name, then they're going to lunch, and then they'll be doing a bit of shopping. Now sit down so I can concentrate."

Harry returned to his task, not able to contain the smile on his face. It was weird seeing Draco like this. Sure over the year or so they've been friends, hes seen Dracos soft side, even his sadder side, but he had yet to see him so excited before. Harry was very happy for his friend, glad he found the one he could spend the rest of his life with.

"So, Harry." Draco started, until Harry cut him off.

"Honestly Draco, we've beem through it time after time. It'll be fine."

Draco let out a chuckle, "No Harry, I wanted to ask you something." At Harrys raised eyebrow, he continued. "Do you think you're ready? I mean to spend the rest of your life with the same woman."

Harry pondered this. In all honesty he felt that he was. He had, in his eyes, the perfect woman. He truly couldn't see himself spending his life with anyone else.

"I do." He replied.

A smirk crossed Dracos face as he continued, "With hermione?"

Harry sighed. He should of saw that coming. "In all honesty? Yes. I really do. I know shes the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Draco laughed, he knew this all already but he still loved to give Harry a hard time.

"So, wedding bells soon then?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Our romantic relationship is still pretty new. Plus, we have our apprenticeships starting soon, theres just alot going on."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Good point. Just don't keep her waiting too long Harry. We all know Grangers one woman who knows what she wants."

They shared a laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This feels so good.." Let out ginny.

The two girls were curently getting messages. Hermione took some convincing, but once it started, she began to quickly enjoy it.

"It just feels like all of my tensions just floating out of my body." Sighed Hermione. "I don't think i've felt so stress free... ever."

Ginny chuckled. It was quite new to see Hermione so carefree, and she was quickly becoming fond of it. During their years at Hogwarts together, Hermione was constantly stressed. She knew why, there was no debating she had the right to be, but she was glad her friend was finding peace in her life.

"Its nice isn't Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes. I must admit its very, very relaxing."

Ginny chuckled. "No, I meant us both finding someone we love? I mean, you found yours year ago, you two were just too stubborn to notice it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It is. You and Draco though. Its quite odd how things changed."

Ginny had to agree. If you asked her at the start of last year how she felt about Draco, she would of laughed in your face, and probably have hexed the person asking for wasting her tme.

"It really is. In just few months Draco went from being one of the people I disliked most in the world, to becoming one of the people I couldn't live without."

Both girls let out a sigh. For the first time in their lives they were both content with where thier love lives, and careers were going.

"So, when do you start your new job Ginny?"

Ginny would be helping her brothers, Fred and George, run their rapidly increasing chains of joke shops. They had joked about how a womanly touch would sky rocket their buisness, and Ginny was more than happy working with her brothers.

"Next week. I wanted to enjoy a little of the summer before diving head first into work. Theres lot of work to be done though, new shops are popping up everywheres. Those boys are amazing at marketing their products, thats for sure."

Hermione nodded in agreement. For two people who spent nearly their entire lives joking around, they sure knew how to run their buisness seriously.

Time passed, the two chatted back and forth about random things. Their messages finished and both girls rose from the tables and began dressing.

"Where should we go for lunch Hermione'?" Questioned Ginny.

A smirk came across Hermiones face. "How about the cafe?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Sounds wonderful."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have you told your mum about your engagement?" Questioned Harry.

He was still hard at work on Draco and Ginnys dinner for that night. We wanted every single part of it to be perfect.

"As if I could keep anything from her. I love my mother Harry, but lets admit it, shes nosey. She loves to be in the knwo. She always has."

Harry chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "How did she take it?"

Draco let out a snort. "She was all for it. She loves the idea of me having a woman around who can always keep me in my place."

They shared a laugh. Harry could only imagine how Molly Weasley would react to the news of Draco and Ginnys proposal. If Draco thought Narcissa overreacted, he was in for a surprise.

"I'm shocked Potter. It actually looks quite good and it smells wonderful."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have other talents, then taking down dark lords Malfoy."

"Ever so modest Potter?"

They once again broke into laughter. Once they calmed down, Draco looked at Harry.

"Really though Harry, I'm so thankful for what you and Hermione are doing. i don't think I could of pulled it off with out the two of you."

Harry smiled. "No problem Draco. You and Ginny are two of our best friends, we're only too happy to help. its our pleasure, honestly."

Draco smiled it return. He never knew he could grow this close to epople, but he was happy that he had been given a second chance.

"Thanks." He said simply.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Beofre they knew it, the clock had it six P.M.

Dinner was all set up. Draco had to admit, Harry had outdone himself. Everything looked amazing.

Harry had left about an hour earlier to get ready for his night with Hermione. Draco had showered and gotten himself ready, slowly awaiy Ginny.

Draco was pacing around the table, nervously, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked swiftly to it and opened it, revealing Ginny.

She looked wonder, Draco though. She wa in a sleek black dress that made her curves stand out.

Draco went to greet her, but found it hard to speak. HE motioned for her to enter. She did and he lead her to their table.

Upon entering Ginnys eyes went wide.

The room was covered in candles, surrounding their table. The table was set with a white table cloth that made everything on it just seem to pop.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "It looks amazing Draco."

He smiled back, looking at her fondly. "Thanks. I had alot of help though. Harry cooked everything, so if its awful, you can blame him."

They shared a laugh. Draco led her to her seat, pulling out her chair. Ginny smirked at him.

"Such a gentleman."

He gave her a goofy grin. "I try M'lady."

Draco took his seat and the two began to dig in.

Harry had prepared quite the meal. Smoked chicken, with potatoes and steamed vegetables. They each had a light cesar salad on the side.

They ate, talking back and forth, but overall just enjoying the company of each other. After they finished, Draco looked at her, nervousness etched all over his face.

"Quite goodwasn't it? The meal I mean."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, Harry really out did himself."

She looked at Draco, notcing that something was wrong.

"Draco, are you okay? You barely said anything during dinner and you've had this distant look on you all night. Did I do something wrong?"

His eyes went wide at this. "Merlin no Ginny. Never. You're perfect."

She smiled at him. "Then what is it?"

Now or never, Draco thought. He stood from the table and walked over to ginny. He looked into her eyes and took both of her hands into his. He dropped to one knee, never breaking eye contact.

"Ginny, I know we haven't been together very long, but you've made me so much happier than anyone else I've ever known. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. What I'm trying to say is, That if you'll have me, will you be my wife?"

Ginnys eyes went wide, her jaw falling slightly open.

Silence feel on them for a moment, Draco becoming worried. Until, Ginny shot forward and pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever give.

"Yes, Draco. I'll marry you."

They pulled back after a second, large smiles on each of their faces.

The two of them moved foward slowly, until they caught eachothers lips.

They ahd shared many kisses before, but this was the first kiss that ever promised that they would be together. Forever.


	11. Ours

"So, how do you think its going?" questioned Harry.

Harry and Hermione had decided on a quiet night together. They had ordered takeout and were currently watching a film together in the living room on number twelve grimmaul place.

"Well, if Draco Isn't deafened by the shriek of happiness from ginny," Hermione said, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm sure its going perfect."

Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione closer to him. They each let out a content breath of air, relaxing into each other.

The two sat there for a moment, enjoying both eachothers touch and the movie. After a while Harry spoke up, breaking Hermione out of the light sleep she had fallen into.

"Mione'?"

"Mmm?" She mumbled, her eyes slightly opening.

"Are you worried about going back to Hogwarts?" He questioned.

Hermione rose an eyebrow, moved slightly away from him and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean? We just got back from Hogwarts, why would we be worried?"

Harry let out a sigh. "Its just that, I don't know. One day I'm finding out I'm a wizard, that my whole life had been dictated by an evil madman and the next I've graduated and will be starting my future. Its just moving so fast you know?"

Hermione gave him a loving smile. "I understand. But it'll be fine Harry. You'll be a terrific teacher, you've prooved that allready. You have nothing to worry about.

Harry smiled at her, leaning in to place a small, gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're right. Aslong as you're with me, everything will be perfect."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can you believe it? She actually said yes!"

Harry and Draco were in the sitting room of Malfoy mannor. Draco had flooed Harry that morning, after Ginny had left for work, speaking a mile a minute, excitement etched all over his face.

"I mean, how did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve someone so perfect?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. This had to be the most excited he had ever seen Draco.

"Of course I can believe it. You're a great bloke."

Draco smirked at him. "Helping grow my ego now Potter?"

At that moment, Dracos mother had walked into the room. She nodded to both politely, smiling slightly at Harry.

"Please Harry. The one thing my son doesn't need is a boost to his ego."

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry let out a laugh.

"Its nice to see you again ma'am." Harry said, returning Narcissas smile.

"Narcissa please, Harry."

"So," Narcissa started "How have you been since we've last spoken Harry? Draco rells me you and Hermione finally admitted your feelings for eachother? How is that going?"

"Amazing. I've never loved someone as much as her. This has to be the happiest I've ever been."

Narcissa gave Harry a fond smile. She had grew close to the lad, in a motherly way. When she had found out that he and Draco had befriended eachother, she was to say the least, elated. Sure, it was shocking a bit, that after everything her son had done to him, that Harry had so easily forgiven him, but if anything, that just said how good of a person he was.

"Well thats great. If anyone deserves to be happy, its you Harry. You've sure earned it."

The three of them talked amongst themselves for a while. Eventually Harry bid them goodbye, heading back home to get ready for his lunch date with Hermione and the Grangers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thats wonderful!" exclaimed Jane. Hermione and Harry had just ran the grangers through the story of how Draco had proposesed to Ginny.

"Its wonderful to hear about young love blossoming." Jane gushed, "Dracos very lucky to have friends like the two of you aswell. Seeing as you helped him in such a moments notice, I'm sure he was very grateful."

Harry and Hermione shared an amused look, letting out a small chuckle.

"He thanked us.. what was it Hermione?" Questioned Harry.

"I think I counted eight-seven. I could of missed a few though."

Everyone let out a chuckle, until Dan spoke up.

"So Harry. I was speaking to friend of mine, Douglas Hemmings, and he said that he and his son were entering in a local father and son golf tournament. I know its quite soon to spring it on you, but I would love if you would be my partner for the tournament."

"Really?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah. I'm sure it would be a really fun time. What do you say?"

"I would love to," started Harry, "but, I'm not very good sir. I'd hate to ruin any chance you have of winning,"

Dan let out a snort of laughter. "Honestly Harry. I don't care about winning. This will be a good chance for the two of us to bond. So, what do you say?"

Harry looked over at Hermione. She gave him a bright smile, leaned over and took his hand. Harry looked back at Dan and replied,

"Sure sir. It sounds like alot of fun."

"HErmione tells me that the two of you have to make a trip to Hogwarts soon?" Questioned Jane.

"Ah, yes. We'll be getting our housing arangements and getting settled soon. We still don't have to be there until a moneth before term starts, but they wanted us to get a bit of a headstart. I'm quite excited."

They talked amoungst themselves, finishing the rest of their dinner. They eventually move to the back yard, sitting in the patio area.

Harry and HErmione were off to the side, sitting on a lounger together. Hermione was on Harrys lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It looks so beautiful tonight. The skys so clear."

Harry squeezed her tighter, placing soft kisses on her kneck.

"Its perfect." He said.

"It really is." Hermione replied. They sat there for a moment in silence, just gazing at the stars until Harry decided to speak up.

"Mione?" At her soft response he continued. "I know its soon and all, and I don't want to freak you out or anything, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but," he dragged on.

"Harry." She replied with a chuckle.

He gave her a goofy smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?"

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "I've thought alot about it. I hate being away from you and I want to spend as much time as we can before the school year starts. I mean I'm sure we'll have plenty of time together during the year, but I'm sure Mcgonagall would have words for us if we were so open about our relationship infront of the students and other teachers."

Hermione laughed at the thought of what McGonagall would say. "She would be quite furious I imagine. I would love to Harry."

She bent down, brushed the hair out of her face and the two shared a very passionate kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later, Hermione and Harry had began moving her things to Grimmauld place.

They had spent the pass couple of days preparing, and packing the things from Hermiones room. Much to Hermiones delight, her parents were one hundred percent okay with her moving in with Harry.

Hermione and Harry had just apparated the last of the boxes to Grimmauld, setting them aside along with the others they had gathered.

"Magics makes stuff so much easier." Said Hermione, as she plopped down on the sofa.

Harry chuckled and moved over to sit by her. He draped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"It sure does." he let out a sigh, and looked around the room. "Its our home now Mione'. I love the sound of that."

Hermiones kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love the sound of that too. Ours."

He gave her a goofy grin. "So, decided what room you want yet?"

A slight blush creeped on her face. "I want us to share a room." she said shyly, "I mean if thats okay with you."

The smile on his face brightened. "Of course its okay with me. Lets get you unpacked!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later saw Harry and Hermione having dinner with Ginny and Draco. It was there first double date together and both couples were enjoying the others company.

"How did your mum take it Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "About as you would expect. Midway through my sentence she was planning the wedding. I love seeing her happy, but honestly, shes going overboard allready."

Harry chuckled. "I can only imagine the look she had on her face. HEr only daughter getting married, she must of been on cloud nine."

"Well, she wants you two over for an early engagement dinner. She said to tell you that she refuses to take no for an answer."

"Of course." said Hermione, "Its been quite a while since either of us have seen your family. I just hope its not weird."

"Where is it?" Questioned Harry.

"The Burrow." Ginny answered.

"Well we look forward to it."

Ginny looked at Draco, a hesitant look on her face. "There is one other thing."

At Harry and Hermiones look she continued.

"Rons going to be there."


	12. Getting Ready

"Zip me up, Harry?"

Harry smiled, moving over to where Hermione was standing. He traced a finger lighty across her back and gently raised the zipper up. He took a step back, admiring how she was dressed.

Hermione was in a sleak black dress that was pulling at her curves. Harry stood there staring at her for what felt like hours.

Hermione looked up into the mirror, noticing the look on his face. She let out a small giggle, and turned around to face him.

"Like what you see?" She teased, slightly swaying her hips as she moved closer to him.

Harry managed a small nod. As she got closer, he opened his arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look amazing. So beautiful, Mione'."

Hermione looked up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she replied, shyly. "You look pretty amazing yourself. Very, very handsome."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "I do look pretty handsome."

Hermione let out a snort and moved back to finish getting dressed. "You're a prat."

"So, are you nervous?" Questioned Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "Not really, quite excited to see Molly and the rest. Plus, I'm sure Fleurs going to be there and I haven't seen her in ages. It should be a great time."

Hermione looked over to Harry. This had been eating at Harry since Ginny had invited them. Sure, he was excited to see the Weasleys again. Most of them anyways. They had been like a family to him for most of his life, and he had deeply missed them.

The thing that had been bothering him though had been the fact Ron was going to be there.

The way Ron had treated Hermione was something that still ate at Harry. Hermione for the most part, was completely over it. Sure, she probably wouldn't try to reforge a friendship with him in this life, but she was in such a better place now. She had the man she truly loved for most of her life with her. He was finally hers, and she was in a complete state of bliss.

Harry though, he had taken it personally. He just couldn't understand why Ron would treat Hermione like that. They had been friends for so many years at Hogwarts, he just didn't understand why he would ruin that for some two-cent bint.

What really annoyed Harry though, was the fact that he had let Ron have Hermione. The thought made him cringe. He was willing to sacrafice his own happiness for a friend, and he just ups and wasted it.

In a way, he was thankful. If Ron hadn't have screwed up, he wouldn't have her now. Still, he never wanted Hermione to feel even an ounce of pain.

"How about you Harry? Are you nervous?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Its just weird you know? We have'nt seen them in so long. It just feels, odd."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "Harry, everythings going to be okay."

She moved over to him, sitting gently on his lap. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I'll be right there with you."

Harry looked her in her eyes, smiling fondly at her.

"I know you will. When have you not?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How do I look?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. This had to be the hundreth time Draco had asked her that.

"I thought I was supposed to be the woman in this relationship? Honestly Draco, you look wonderful. Stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it. Being around your family allways makes me a little nervous." He replied.

"A little?" Said Ginny, smirking.

"Fine, alot. Its just that they're your parents you know? I allways want to make a good impression. Plus, your brothers all hate me. I think I have a right to be a little nervous."

Ginny let out a loud snort of laughter. "They don't hate you. They're just over protective. I am their only sister after all, its to be expected."

"Fine, most of them dont hate me, but lets be honest, Ron still does."

She rolled her eyes, again. "Honestly who cares? Rons nothing but a selfish git. I mean he is my brother, but honestly, he keeps his nose so far up his own arse all the time. I dont think I've ever heard him say a word without his foot being lodged into his mouth a second later. Why do you care so much anyways? You never cared what Ron thought of you."

Draco shrugged. "I just want your family to love me you know? I want to be with you forever, I dont want to put you in an awkward place with your family. Causing you any trouble is something I promised myself I would never do."

Ginny walked over and wrapped her arms around Draco. He pulled her tighter, planting his nose firmly into her hair, taking in her scent.

"Merlin, you smell wonderful." Draco said.

Ginny pulled back, smirking. "Cheeky are we? Just don't worry so much Draco. Everythings going to be perfectly fine."

Draco gave her a weird look. "What about the tension?"

She let out a loud sigh. "Draco, everythings going to be okay. They wont hate you."

Draco shook his head. "No, I meant between Harry, Hermione and Ron. Thats going to be one awkward moment."

Her face slightly fell, a small frown crossing her lips. "I've been worried about that too. Mum has it in her head that they'll all magically become best friends again. I love her and all, but thats never going to happen. I mean just the look on Harrys face when someone mentions Ron shows that he'll have a hard time forgiving him, if ever."

"I think he would have an easier time gaining Hermiones friendship again. Thats even if he admits hes done wrong. No offense, Gin, but we all know Rons one think headed bloke."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Tell me about it. After Hermione dumped his sorry arse, he had the never to call me over and complain about her just randomly ending their relationship. Obviously he left out a few major details, but thats just how he is."

Draco sighed, walking over to the bathroom where Ginny had gone. He pulled her into another embrace, this one tighter than the one before.

"Its our special night. Lets not worry about it anymore. Everythings going to be perfect right?"

Ginny smiled brightly at him. "I've been saying that for the past seven hours and now you listen? It is our special night. Its all about you and me. No one else."

Draco turned her around and planted a kiss on her, soft, red lips.

"I love you, you know." He said.

"Of course I do, Draco." Ginny replied. "I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At about eight that night, Harry and Hermione had apparated to the Burrow. They had landed at th entrance of the wards and were making their way up the path to the house.

As they were apporaching, Hermione grabbed Harrys arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Whats wrong?" Questioned Harry, a worried look on his face.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, its just, dont do anything too rash okay?"

Harry gave her a questioning look. "ITs just the Weasleys Hermione. Everythings going to be fine. I'm sure it'll just be a queit dinner."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about Harry. Don't let Ron push your buttons. Promise me if he says anything, you'll let it go."

Harry smiled at her. "I promise. If he says anything bad I'll ignore it. For you."

Hermione gave him a sweet smile. She leaned in and gave him a soft, loving kiss on his lips. "Thank you. Now lets get going. We cant be late for our best friends engagement party."

The two made their way up the rest of the walk way. They reached the door and Hermione lightly knocked on the door.

The two heard rustling and walking from inside the house. Hermione took Harrys hand in hers, and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Ready?" She asked, looking him in his eyes.

"Ready." He replied, with a smile.

After a moment the front door of the Burrow opened.

"Oh Merlin! Harry, Hermione its so wonderful to see you two!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she pulled the two of them into a tight hug.

"Its great to see you aswell Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied.

She finally let go, giving both a them a look over. "Feeding yourself well dear? You're still a growing boy you need all the food you can get."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am. I make sure to have three, good, healthy meals a day."

She smiled at him. "Well, come on in dears. Dinners about ready."

With one more look at each other, Harry and Hermione made their way into the burrow, hand in hand.


	13. Engament Party

Harry and Hermione made their way into the kitchen. Upon entering they insatanly noticed the difference. Molly, of course, had taken this chance to go all out. The table was draped in an elegant white cloth, candles lining the center. The table was covered in all sorts of foods, nearly every inch of the table having a different dish on it.

"Wow," Hermione gasped out, "This looks amazing Mrs. Weasley. You did an amazing job."

The smile of Mollys face seemed to grow at the praise. "Thank you dear. I had to make sure everything was perfect for my little girl. She is my only daughter afterall."

"Ah," came a voice, as a tall man entered the kitchen. "Harry, Hermione its terrific to see oyu. How have the both of you been? Great I hope?"

Harry walked over and took the mans hand in his, in a firm shake. "Great. Its good to see you again Mr. Weasley. How have you been?"

Arthur let out a laugh. "Pretty good lad. The ministrys still quite hectic, even after all of this time, but works still going well."

Arthur walked over to the table and took his normal seat, Molly sitting beside him. Harry and Hermione move over to the left side, sitting down.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, they should be down shortly. We're still waiting on Ginny and Draco. Those to are taking their time, but I assume they've just started their honeymoon faze early."

"Mum!" came a variety of loud voices, as the rest of the Weasley children made their way into the kitchen. In an instant all of their eyes flew to Harry, and they all exclaimed.

"Harry!"

Harry let out a soft chuckle. "Fred, George, Bill, Charlie. Its great to see the four of you again."

Harry stood up, and shook the hands of each of the brothers.

"Arry, Hermione its is wonderful to zee you two." Came a female voice, followed by long, flowing streaks of blonde hair carrying something tIghtly in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Hermione gasped and rushed over to the girl, pulling her into a hug. "Fleur! Its so good to see you."

Hermione looked down and stroked the head of Fleurs baby. "This must be little Victorie? Shes so adorable."

Fleur smiled proudly, pulling her daughter tighter into her chest. "She is zee greatest joy. She is my everything."

"Hey!" yelled out Bill, in a fake hurt tone.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Jealous of our daughter allready? Zee the things I have to deal with." she finished, sticking her tounge out at her husband.

"Still no Ginny?" Questioned George.

"Making us wait and all. Its like shes getting married or something." Joked Fred.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Sit down you lot, they'll be here soon."

"Whos going to be here soon?" Came a female voice from the doorway.

There, stood the guests of honor. GInny in a bright red dress, her hair up ever so slightly. Draco stood there, nervousness etched on his face, until he noticed Harry and Hermione. He smiled at them, nodded and eased into the kitchen behind Ginny.

"Ah, dear. You look amazing." Said Molly, as she ushered Draco and Ginny over to the table. "You look dashing aswell Draco. Very, very handsome."

Draco slightly blushed. "Thank you ma'am. Had to look my best didn't I? Can't embarass my future wife before we're even married."

Everyone at the table let out a laugh. Once everyone was seated. Arthur stood up, banged a fork on his glass and began talking.

"I just want to say how happy I am. During the war, one of my biggest fears was that I wouldn't be able to walk my only daughter down the isle on her wedding day. Thankfully, we all made it through the hardships of the war, and as a family I do believe we only managed to become stronger."

He looked around the table, smiling at each of them, his eyes finally setting on Draco.

"Draco. I'm glad to see the man you've become. I can only imagine the struggles you had growing up, constantly being forged into your fathers image. The fact that you came out on top, even if you had a tough road out of it at first, shows how good of a man you are. I am very happy you're the one that will be marrying my daughter. Just by the look on her face everytime she talks about you, shows that she loves you deeply. I just hope that you can show her the same amount of love and devotion for the rest of your lives. I wish the best of you the best of luck on your future together. Congratulations."

Draco sat there with a shcoked look on his face. The rest of the Weasleys sat there, nodding in agreement with every word their father had said. Did they actually accept him? This shcoked Draco.

He was dragged from the thoughts running through his head, by a soft gentle hand lacing her fingers with his. He looked up, his eyes meeting Ginnys. She gave him a large, support smiled. She mouthed the words _I love you, _and turned her head back to her father.

"Well, without further ado, everyone dig in!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The dinner went off well. Everone enjoyed the feast Molly had prepared, as usual she had out done herself.

One thing that did strike Harry as odd, was that Ron had yet to show up. He put his fork down, finished chewing the last bit of chicked that was in his mouth, and leaned into Hermione, wispering in her ear.

"What happened to Ron?" He questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "No idea. He better have a good excuse thought. GInny and Molly wont take too kindly of him not showing up for this dinner."

Harry sighed and returned to his food.

Sure, he still hated Ron. Well, maybe hate was a strong word for it. He disliked him strongly. The way he treated Hermione, would forever be unforgivable in Harrys eyes. But, Harry did feel a little guilty. Was he the reason Ron didn't show? Ron was GInnys brother afterall, and him being there kept the family apart. This bothered Harry. He didn't want to be the one to break up a family. He knew first hand how much it hurt to not have a family.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry questioned.

"Its Molly dear. I sure think you're old enough to drop the Mr. and Mrs. nonsense."

Harry blushed at her statement. "Molly. Wheres, where is Ron? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

Everyone at the table except Molly looked at him with a shocked expression.

Molly just continued smiling and replied, "I'm not too sure dear. He said something about running late this morning when he flooed me, but he didn't specify where or what he was doing."

Ginny let out a loud huff, brushing the hair out of her face. "Thats typical Ron. Flaking on me and Dracos engagement dinner."

Draco patted her pack, stroking her shoulder slightly. "Its alright dear. I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Probably just another one of his floozys. I swear that boy cant keep it in his pants for more than an hour at a time."

"Ginny!" exclaimed her mother.

GInny just waved her off. "You know its true mum. Hes been abusing his fame ever since the end of the war. He was always jealous of Harrys fame and now he has his own to flaunt around and you best believe thats what he does."

An awkward silence fell over the table. Harry and Hermione shared an uncomfortable look.

"Oh come off it. I know hes my brother, and I do love him deeply its just that hes a giant prat. He sleeps around, eats and complains all the time. Hes still a boy that needs to do some serious growing up."

With that Ginny stood up from the table and headed straight out of the room. Draco was instantly after her, calling her name in hopes of stopping her from leaving.

Everyone sat there for a few moments until a loud set of footsteps came heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey mum, everyone. Sorry I'm late. Got a little tied up, you know how it is." said Ron as he entered the room, looking around. His eyes instantly fell on Hermione and Harry.

"


	14. Breaking the Tension

**DISCLAIMER: If for some reason you like Ron Weasley, you may not want to read this chapter.**

Awkward. The best description of how it felt to be in the Burrow right now. Ron just stood there, for what felt like years to Harry, staring at him and Hermione. Luckily, Molly Weasley, was the first to catch her bearings and quickly tried to defuse the tension the best way she new how.

"Ron dear," she started "Are you hungry? We still have plenty of food left. I made a few of your favorites too."

Naturally, this grabbed Rons attention.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks mom." he replied, sitting down, as he began piling food onto his plated.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They felt like they were caught in no mans land at that moment. They couldn't just up and leave, not wanting to disrespect Ginny or Molly, and starting up a conversation just felt weird.

Thankfuly their saving grace walked through the kitchen at that very moment.

"Harry, Hermione," said Draco "Could you come here for a moment? Ginny wants a word with you guys."

At the sound of Dracos voice however, Rons head shot up from his plate.

"Malfoy!" he spat through bits of food. "If you-"

"Ronald!" Molly cut him off with a stern look.

"Hey Ron. Thanks for coming." Replied Draco, as he, Harry and Hermione hurridley made their way out of the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco led them up the stairs to a room both Harry and Hermione were very familiar with. Ginnys bedroom. Even though it had been a while since Ginny had actually lived at the Burrow, Molly had kept her daughters room exactly how it had been when she did live there.

"I'm so sorry," started Ginny "That must of been so unbearable. I didn't mean to leave you guys alone in there, I just.."

Hermione walked over and pulled the girl into a comforting hug. "Honestly, its fine Ginny. We understand, you don;t have to appologize to us. Theres really no reason."

The red headed girl let out a smile. Hermione had always knew how to cheer her up quickly.

"Yeah Gin, its not your fault. Its only natural to be hurt when one of the people you expect to show up to something important, push it off. Its okay." replied HArry.

Ginny nodded along. She stood up, breaking herself from Hermiones embrace, wiped a few fallen tears from her face and walked through the door.

"Lets go back down. No use in hiding up here any longer. Its our dinner Draco."

Draco nodded, and the four of them made their way back down to the kitchen, preparing themselves for the worse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Upon entering, Ginny instantly frowned at Ron.

"Ron," she said "Why the bloody hell are you late?"

Ron just shurgged, still attacking the food on his plated.

"I had some things to do Ginny. You know what its like."

If possible, the scowl on Ginnys face got even bigger.

"No Ron, I cant say that I do. How is it, that a man who refuses to even get a job, is always so busy?" She spat out.

Ron was starting to get annoyed. He dropped his fork, standing up from his chair.

"Honestly, what I do with my time is none of your buisness. Plus, why would I work? I make loads of money from making appearences. You know what people would do for one of the famous war heroes after all."

Ginnys face grew red. The anger within her obvious to anyone who had known her for a long time.

"Ron thats-" she tried to reply but Ron quickly snapped back at her.

"Plus, why is it so important that I show up to a dinner, for an engaement, I don't approve of? Sorry, Gin, but I'm not excited about you marrying a death eater, especially this one." HE finied, giving Draco a deathly look.

"Ronald Billius Weasley. Thats enough son." Arthur had enough, he wasn't going to let his son insult his only daughter on what should be a happy time for her.

Annyoed. The best way to describe how Harry was feeling. The only thing keeping him even remotely calm, was the fact that Hermione was currently holding his hand under the table, stroking his finger in a soothing way, in an attempt to even bring him some sort of comfort.

"Oh come off it dad. Someone has to say it. Malfoy could be the next dark lord for all we know, and I don't want my only sister turning dark on us."

"Well, its a good thing we have the famous war hero, Ronald Weasley himself, here to help us. We didn't even have to pay for him to appear either! We're so lucky!" GInny spat.

She couldn't actually remember the last time she had been this mad at Ron. He was slowly but surely digging himself into a whole he may never be able to climb out of.

Ron just rolled his eyes, making his way back to his food. He sat down and began eating, looking up at Hermione.

"Herms. Hows it Going? Been a while hasn't it?" He said through bites of food.

"FIne." She said simply, a disgusted look on her face. Even as an adult he talked with his mouth full. Some things just never changed.

"Still single I guess? Hard getting over me I bet. Not to worry though I'm sure I have enough room to pencil you in."

Harry tightened his grip, clutching ot Hermiones hand for dear life. He wanted nothing more than to leap over the table and shut the redheaded bafoon up, but he promised Hermione that he wouldn't.

Hermione, however, kept her cool much easier. "How lovely of you to give me another chance. I'll have to reject though. I don't think my boyfriend would like that to much."

A look of shock crossed Rons face. "You're dating someone? Well, thats surprising. Not one of Dracos death eater lackeys is it?"

Ron laughed at his own joke. When Hermione didn;t reply, he started again.

"Oh come on Herms, who is it? Unless you're lieing to make me jealous? I have to say, I've seen better."

Harry was nearly shaking from anger. Hermione just looked at him, giving him a lovely smile and looked back at Ron.

"Honestly Ronald," she started. "Havn't you heard? I'm dating Harry."

Ron dropped his fork out of shock. "What..? No.. No way." He sputtered out, in an attempt to comprehend what Hermione had said.

"I mean its only been about a month, but things are going amazingly well. Right Harry?" she said, looking over at Harry again.

"Yes. Very, very well infact." Harry replied through clenched teeth. The look Harry was sending Ron, could of easily stopped any wizard in their tracks. He looked upon him with pure hatred. No hint left that these two had once been the best of friends.

"You.." Ron managed out. "You stole her from me! The great Harry Potter gets everything he wants! I liked her first!"

"I stole her from you?!" That did it. What ever self control Harry was actually mustering floew out of the window. He just couldn't sit quiet any longer.

"You cheated on her. You took advantage of her. Her love, her trust, you wasted it all. You left her heart broken, a friend you had for over six years, you just threw her to the curb the second another offer came your way. I've been in love with Hermione for years. The only reason I never made a move because my so called best friend was supposedly head over heels for her. So like a Nice friend, I stepped back and let you have her, even though every second of it tore me up inside. Then what do you do? You run to some two-cent bint the first time she wags her eye brows at you."

Years of built up anger was coming out of Harry. Everything he wanted to say, finally being said.

"Hermiones mine, understood? If you so much as look at her the wrong way one more time, theres going to be a problem."

WIth that Harry stormed out of the room, Hermione, ginny and Draco quickly in toe behind him.

The rest of the Weasleys sat there in awkward silence. Bill and Fleur shared happy smiles with each other, it was no secret that Fleur hated the womanizer persona Ron had been building up.

Ron returned to his food, yet again shoveling in large bites.

"Hows it taste?" Questioned Fred

Ron shrugged and spoke up. "Good. Mums foods always good."

"Not the food." Said George. "The foot in your mouth."


	15. Fallout

**~ Before we start this chapter I wanted your opinions on something. Right now I have no idea what I'm doing with Ron. Would you guys rather I attempt to redeem him or just bash him into a hole? Honestly, I have ideas for either but your opinions would be greatly appreciated. (Also, a small spoiler, next chapter will have the first smut scene in this story. Just a heads up) ~**

"Ronald Billius Weasley!"

Molly Weasley had a furious look on her face. She had just sat there and listened, in awed silence, to her son attack both Harry and Hermione, verbally for no reason. She took pride in the way she had raised her family, well mannered and selfless, or so she thought.

"In all of my years," she continued. "I have never seen such a display of unneeded hatred. You broke poor Hermiones heart, you did that son. You have no right to treat people like that. I thought I taught you better than that."

At that point, Molly Weasley was overcome by sobs. The sight of seeing their mother cry, put all of the Weasley sons in a state of shock. Throughout their entire lives, they had rarely seen their mother cry, unless it was a family death. They all thought of her as a strong willed woman, so seeing that break in front of them, was a wake up call to them. Well, most of them.

"Honestly mum," Sighed Ron, "Its not a big deal. Its about time someone put the two of them in their place. They took advantage of my friendship."

With that, Ron tried to stand up and make his way out of the kitchen. Unfortunately for Ron, he was forcefully pushed back into his chair. He looked back, an annoyed look on his face, to see his brother, Charlie, standing behind him, shaking his head slightly.

"No, Ron." Said Charlie, "Listen to what she has to say. No more running away."

Molly wiped the fallen tears from her eyes and pryed herself off of her husbands shoulder. She gave him a thankful smile and turned back to Ron.

"Ronald, they have done nothing to you. Harry has been like a brother to you, a son to us, for years why-"

Ron let out a loud scoff. "Of course. The great Harry Potter even has my own family won over. Thanks a-"

"RONALD!" Exclaimed Arthur.

This was yet another site that no of these boys had ever seen before. Their father was always, easygoing and lighthearted, so seeing the look of annoyance and anger on his face, was a new site.

"You listen to your mother. One more word out of you and merlin help me."

Ron nodded, quieted by look on his fathers face alone. He had never had a reason to fear his father before, but that he had seen this side of him, he new it was best not to get on his bad side.

Molly squeezed Arthurs and gave him a nod.

"Ronald. Why are you acting like this? You, Harry and Hermione were so close, why did you have to ruin such a great friendship?" Molly questioned.

He shrugged. "People grow apart mum. It cant be helped. They chose not to be my friend anymore, what could I really do?"

Until this point, the Weasley sons had been quiet, but the sheer amount of stupidity that was being sprouted from their brothers mouth was slowly, but surely, getting on their nerves.

"Ron." Started Bill, "The three of you were best friends during your time Hogwarts. You took advantage of Hermione, then threw her aside like she was rubbish. Plus, you know the kind of person Harry is. Did you honestly think he would just stand there and let you treat Hermione like that? If you did, you seriously need to pay closer attention to the people you hang around with."

Ron just sat there silent, staring down at the table. Everything that was being said to him, was seamingly going through one ear and out of the other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry!" Shouted Hermione.

Harry had stormed out of the burrow, making his way hastily up the pathway. Frustration, anger and sorrow etched all over his face, he wanted nothing more then to just vanish from the burrow and hide.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, somehow sounding closer then she had a moment ago.

Next thing he knew, he plowed straight into Hermione, the two of the falling on the ground.

Harry let out a sigh, quickly made his way back onto his feet and gestured to help Hermione up.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "How did you manage to get infront of me anyways?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I apparated. We know magic, remember?"

Harry slapped his forehead with his open palm.

"Oh." He said simply.

They stood there for a moment, in an awkward silence. Finally, Harry looked Hermione in the eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry." He started, "I promised I wouldn't yell at him. I let you down, I'm sorry."

She grabbed his hand, smiling at him lovingly.

"Its quite alright Harry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

He just shook his head. "I broke a promise. I let you down."

To his surprise, Hermione just chuckled.

"How would you have let me down? You just showed how much you loved me, standing up for me. Honestly, you didn't let me down Harry. I don't think you could ever let me down actually."

Harry smiled at her, pulling her into a deep kiss. As their lips met, all sense of anger and annoyance left Harrys body. It was honestly amazing how just a kiss from her could easily make the worst sitation, one of his better.

"Looks like Harry and Hermione are giving us pointers for our honeymoon, Draco." Said Ginny, wagging her eyesbrows, as she and Draco caught up to the duo.

As their kiss broke, the two of them turned to look at the engaged couple. Harrys eyes met Ginnys and the guilt returned to him.

"Ginny," He tried, only to be waved off by the red headed witch.

"Don't even bother trying to appologize. You have no bloody reason to be sorry about telling that git off. Its about time someone did."

"Still I ruined your dinner."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As apposed to him walking in nearly an hour later? Really, Harry, if anything I'm glad you did that."

Draco let out a laugh. "It was quite funny." Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know, minus the awkward silence, the look of detest from Ron and the.. well, you get the point."

Harry actually laughed.

"Well," Harry started. "I don't really fancy going back into that house right now. I think I'll head back home." He looked over to Hermione. "Feel free to go back in, enjoy yourself tonight."

Hermione just smiled shook her head. "No offense to Ginny and Drac, but I'd much rather spend the night with you."

The four friends each let out a small laugh.

"Care to join us for a quiet evening Ginny, Draco?" Asked Harry.

""I wish," Said Ginny "But its our engagement dinner after all, we should probably get back in there. We'll see you guys tomorrow?" at their nods, she smiled. "Well I hope the two of you have a wonderful night."

With that Ginny and Draco made their way back to the burrow, bidding the couple one final good night. Harry grabbed Hermiones and and spoke gently.

"Ready to go home?"

She smiled at him loving, her cheeks tinged in a deep pink.

"Always."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night saw four of the Weasleys left in the house. Fleur, Bill, Molly and Arthur. Everyone had taken off for the night, soon after Draco and Ginny had said their thank yous and goodbyes, Fleur electing her and BIll to stay and help her mother clean.

The four of them sat around the table, each with a cup of Mollys freshly brewed tea in their hands.

"Zis is not your fault. Mrs. Weasley. BIll az said what a wonderful mère you have been to him."

It was quite odd, but Molly and Fleur had become rather close since Fleur had married Bill. At first, their personalities clashed. Fleur wanted nothing to be the supportive wife, best friend of her new husband, but she soon found out that the motherly ways of Molly would not be the easiest to shake off.

Of course the first few months had been rough. There were manly near verbal wars between the two, but they always managed some mutal understanding, preventing anything too outrageous.

Fleur was very thankful for Molly though. Since Fleur had given birth to her and Bills daughter, Molly had been amazingly helpful with Fleurs transition into motherhood.

"Shes right mum." Said Bill "Don't let Rons hard head get you too down. You and dad were both amazing parents. Hopefuly, Ron will come around eventually and realise just how big of an arse hes being."

"And if he doesn't?" Questioned Molly.

BIll just managed a slight shrugged.

"Families aren't perfect." He said simply. "But aslong as he puts up some sort of effort, I'm sure things will be fine."


	16. Together

**Warning: I suck at writing smut. This probably sucks. My bad.**

The duo quietly apparated home to number twelve Grimmauld place. As soon as they arrived, still hand in hand, Hermione latched her lips onto Harrys. At first Harry was a little shocked by her actions, but almost immediately, he was returning her kiss, passionately.

After a moment, Hermione broke the kiss. She looked Harry in the eyes, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"I'm Ready." She stated, simply.

Harry stared at her, blinking his eyes furiously.

"W-What?" He choked out.

Hermiones face was cascaded in a deep pink tinge. She turned her head slightly, trying to hide her embarassment. This had to be the most nervous she had ever been, but she was sure she was ready, to be with her Harry.

"I'm ready for us to.. you know." She looked up at Harry, who was still just stareing at her. "If you don't want to I understand. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No. I do. Merlin, I do. Its just.. are you sure?" He questioned.

She nodded. "More sure than I've ever been. I love you so much."

Harrys face broke into a huge grin.

"I love you too."

They leaned in, again engaging in a deep kiss.

Harry pulled her to him. He had wanted this for long, her touch, her feel, just to be near her in such an intimate way. Now everything he had dreamed of, for the better part of his Hogwarts years, was coming to fruition. The girl he had spent nearly his entire young adult life wishing for, the first girl he had ever even thought of as more than just a friend, wanted him. Actually wanted him.

He swung his arms around her, pulling his hands together around her waist. Hermione smiled into this kiss, repeating his actions. She pressed herself harder into him, and to her surprise, she was met with a strong reaction.

Hermione pulled away, feeling more confident, knowing she was having this effect on him.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter." She said, an evil grin playing at her lips. "Are you excited to see me?"

Harry let out a groan. Was she really toying with him at a time like this?

"Whats wrong Harry? Not feeling nervous are you?"

That did it. He pressed himself tighter, if possible, to her body. With a small pop they vanished from the Grimmauld place sitting room, only to appear in the master bedroom a second later.

Hermione let out a giggle. She pressed her hands on Harrys chest, softly pushing him on the bed.

"If you wanted me in your room Harry, all you had to do was ask." She said in a husky voice.

Harry reached out, grabbing her arm, and pulled her on top of him.

"Our room." He replied.

Again, they latched onto each other for what seamed to be the hundredth time that night. Years of bottled up emotions and unstated feelings being poured out. Sure, they had been dating, even if it had only been about a month, but this was something the two of them had never expected they would share, even though they both knew they wanted it more than anything in the world. An act so intimate, that they would be joined together for the rest of their lives, knowing that each would be the others first, and if they had it their way, only.

As the heat between the duo grew, their hands began to claw at the fabric of the clothes, wanting nothing more than to feel the heat of the others bare skin.

Harry began tugging furiously at Hermiones blouse. Never had such a thin layer of clothing made what he wanted feel so far away before.

Hermione, however, was more than happy to grant him what he wanted. She pulled away and began to slowly remove her shirt.

Harry looked on in awe. This was Hermione. The girl he had grown up with. His best friend in the entire world, and she was stripping in front of him. Sure, having her laying on top of him, wearing just a bra and jeans, was exciting beyond words. The thing, however, that was exciting Harry the most, was the fact that she trusted him. He was the first guy she had ever been this vulnerable with. The first guy she had shared something so... precious with.

"So, beautiful. So, perfect." Harry breathed out.

Hermione blushed, moving her hand to stroke his cheek. She leaned in, planted a small kiss on his lips, then backed away. She moved her hands to the back of her bra and began to undo the clasps. She let the white garment fall off slowly, before tossing it aside, revealing her bare chest to Harry.

"Wow."

Hermione grabbed his hands and began to slowly move them to her chest.

Harry swallowed hard. He knew that this was Hermione and he knew that they would both be learning together, but he was still extremely nervous, until hee looked up at Hermione and met her eyes.

As if she sensed his tension, she smiled lovingly at him. She gave him a small nod then pressed his hand, firmly, on her breast.

He began to explore her chest. He ran his fingers lightly over the bud of her breast, causing a low moan every time he did it, much to his and her delight.

The pleasure though, was quickly becoming too much for them, as they began to grind on one another. Their pelvises grinded against one another through their jeans, causing them to moan in unison.

Hermione, feeling the hardness that was growing in Harrys pants, slowly began to make the first move. She lowered her hand to his groin and began to slowly stroke his stiff member through the fabric.

This had the effect she had wanted. She soon had him moaning from pleasure. The sensations running through his body were something he had never felt before.

He needed her, now. He needed her badly.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry waved his hand over the two of them, mumbling a spell.

Within seconds, the two laid there, completely naked in front of each other.

Hermione instantly felt the warmth of skin where her hand had been. The once covered area was now completely unclothed revealing all of Harrys manhood. She took him into her hand slowly, not wanting to cause him pain, and began to slowly stroke him again.

"Mione," he moaned out. "So good.. so perfect."

Hermione smiled to herself.

"You like it, do you?"

He nodded in agreement.

Unfortunaly for Harry however, Hermione had other plans. She stopped stroking him and looked at him, with a fake frown on her face.

"I couldn't hear you Harry. So, I'll just assume you didn't like it."

Harry let out a groan. Taking things into his own hands, he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto the bed and moved on top of her.

"So, you did like it?" She questioned, a sly grin on her face.

Harry just chuckled, as he began to kiss her kneck slowly.

"Who knew you were such a little minx?"

She would of loved to make a smart arse comment, more than anything at that moment, but she found herself uncapeable. The soft kisses he was currently planting along her kneck line, were each sending shivers down her body.

"Please, Harry." She moaned, wanting nothing more at that moment then to fully feel him within her.

Harry raised his head from her kneck, looking her in her eyes. He wanted to ask her again, if she was sure, but by the look in her eyes he could tell that she was more ready than even she could understand. Years of unwavering love and friendship had all built up to this moment and they were both ready for it.

Harrys rose slightly off of her body, taking his leanght into his hand. He positioned himself between Hermiones legs, aiming his man hood at her warm folds. With one last hard swollow, he began to slowly push into Hermiones chasm causing the two of them to moan loudly.

So many feelings were being shared at that moment. Love, devotion, trust and pure need. Nothing in life had prepared them for the bliss they were currently experiencing.

However, Harry soon stilled. He had reached Hermiones barrier, and not wanting to hurt her, was unsure of what his next move should be.

"Just go slow, okay?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and began to breach the barrier. Upon breaking, Harry instantly stopped, looking into Hermiones eyes, as if trying to measure out the pain he had caused her.

Hermione was soon met with a tinge of pain. Not overly painful, but surely uncomfortable. Slight tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes,

As each tear fell, Harry began to slowly kiss them away. Causing pain to Hermione was something he had vowed he would never do, both to himself and to her, so Hermione understood his current actions. Even if he wasn't able to take away the pain, he would try his best to alleviate her. This had the caused desired effect, a loving smile playing at the corner of Hermiones lips, seemingly forgetting about the pain for atleast a second.

After a short moment, Hermione nodded to him to continue. He started at a slow place, not wanting to hurt her anymore. Soon though, the two began to push into each other with increased speed. Pure pleasure being poured into each of them.

Sloppy, at first, thrusts, soon became well timed, in sync, almost choreographed movements. Heavy breathing and moaning becoming the only sounds heard throughout the house. Beads of sweat falling from each of their brow. A beautiful scene of two people in love, meeting in such an intimated act.

The two soon began to reach their peak. Hermione was the first to reach her limit. Her tight walls contracting arounds Harrys hardness, soon bringing Harry to his limits.

As he poured himself into her, he tighted his arms around her, wanting to be closer to her.

"Mine," he breathed out, as he came inside of her. "My mione, forever."

They soon collapsed into eachtoher. Exauhsted but content from the actions they had engaged in a moment ago.

Harry rolled over onto his back, pulling Hermione into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"That was.." Hermione started.

"Perfect." Harrys said, slightly lowering his head to kiss Hermione.

She smiled into him and began to drift into sleep.

"I love you, Harry." She said, as sleep began to overtake her.

"I love you too, Mione." He replied.

She may have not heard his reply, but more than anything, she knew he felt the same way.


End file.
